Finding the Truth
by Howlingwolf666
Summary: AU Harry's 16, with two sisters and two brothers all the same age. They're all cramped into one little room. They're pawns for now. But Dumbledore's about to get in major trouble. Powerful/intelligent characters
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so it's another one of those 'Harry goes dark' stories and I know I have no business writing a new story when there are others but I've put two up for adoption (Now you see, now you don't and Time's a bitch). Besides, I'm putting my own spin on it, as usual. So, I'm technically doing a cross-over from Star Trek (2009) but Spock won't be Vulcan, he'll be a dark elf. There is also a cross-over from X-Men, little bit of Heroes, and a tiny bit of Batman, but just a few characters from those; no essential plot. If you don't think this can be done, then leave because I have no patience with flamers. Here's the team list so far:

Team Harry

His twin, Aurora

His brothers, Jim

Bruce (This is actually Bruce Wayne but he is a Potter, for now, in this story)

His other sister, Marie (Rogue)

Their friends

Amber Cromwell (OC, Slytherin)

Eragon Cromwell (OC, Ravenclaw)

Tempest Cromwell (OC, Gryffindor)

Ben Larson (OC, Hufflepuff)

Talon Cromwell (OC, Hufflepuff)

Nicu Vernescu (OC, Hufflepuff)

Peter Petrelli (Heroes, Hufflepuff)

Wanda (Scarlet Witch, Slytherin)

Kitty (Shadowcat, Ravenclaw)

Jamie (Multiple, Hufflepuff)

Tabitha (Meltdown, Gryffindor)

Amara (Magma, Hufflepuff)

Sam (Cannonball, Hufflepuff)

Ray (Berzerker, Gryffindor)

Evan (Spyke, Gryffindor)

Kurt (Nightcrawler, Hufflepuff)

Scott (Cyclops, Gryffindor)

Alex (Havok, Ravenclaw)

Ororo (Storm, Ravenclaw)

Jubilation (Jubilee, Gryffindor)

Nyota (Ravenclaw)

Pavel (Hufflepuff)

Tom's Team

Fenrir

Severus

Lucius

Logan (Wolverine)

Remy (Gambit)

Piotr (Colossus)

Pietro (Quicksilver, Slytherin)

St. John (Pyro)

Spock (Slytherin)

Leonard McCoy (Slytherin)

Montgomery Scott (Ravenclaw)

Rex Fang (OC, Slytherin)

Hikaru Sulu (Ravenclaw)

Lestat Fang (Slytherin)

Armand Fang (Slytherin)

Angelus Reed (Slytherin)

Vlad Rasputin (OC, Slytherin)

Emma (White Witch, Slytherin)

Mystique

Magneto

Henri Ducard (Ra's Al Ghul)

Joseph Kerr (Joker)

Harvey Dent (Two-Face)

Jonathon Crane (Scarecrow)

John Quinn

Gabriel Gray (Sylar, Slytherin)

Chapter 1

Harry watched as Rogue and Bruce tended to Jim and Aurora, who had both been beaten pretty badly. Jim had gotten into a fight with Dudley and when Aurora tried to stop the punishment dealt out by their uncle, they were left in pretty bad shape. He wished that Jim would leave well enough alone, but that wasn't him. Jim, Bruce, and Rogue were the rebellious ones of the group of five. They basically refused to submit without a fight. At school, they refused to let the bullies torment them or anyone else; they got A's from their teachers, but were in detention almost every week. When the teachers asked why they didn't simply report it to them instead of fighting, they had said that it never really stopped the bullying; just delayed it. They also refused to let their intelligence be hidden all because Dudley couldn't tell his arse from a hole in the ground. Harry had asked Jim why he acted so tough and mean, where did it get him? Jim had simply said, if you're not tough, the world will walk right over you. From what Remus had told him, they had even refused to be born without a fight. After Aurora, Bruce came next and, for some reason no one really knew, there seemed to be blockage. Rogue had had her umbilical cord wrapped around her throat and Jim had been breached; buttocks first.

For some reason, he thought back to how everyone said the five of them looked so much alike. There were times when he saw some similarities, but they seemed more like cousin similarities than brotherly/sisterly resemblance. Bruce stood at a staggering 6' 2'' with pitch black hair, chiseled good looks, and what surprised them all, was that he had silvery blue eyes. As far as anyone knew, no one in either family had had such strange blue eyes. Then there was Rogue; boy was she an enigma. She stood at 5' 11'', had long, beautiful brown hair with two strange, white stripes (which Dumbledore said came from when the curse came off of her, but that didn't really fly with Jim; he said they looked just too natural to be from shock), an aristocratic face worthy of the Malfoy's, and strange, silvery green eyes, that were normally grey unless she got really angry or passionate about something. The final, and strangest, one was Jim. He didn't look like anybody, except, maybe, a bit like Bruce. Jim was 6' 2'', had sandy blonde hair, had incredible bone structure which made many envious, and icy blue eyes that varied with his emotions. For as long as anyone knew, the Potters had all been basically brunettes and the Evans didn't really produce blondes.

Aurora was the one that looked like him the most, being his twin. She too had long raven hair that fell to her back. She also had his strange eyes; one blue, one green. And she stood at 5' 11'' like Rogue. He saw that when Aurora was fully bandaged, Rogue went back to brewing her malnutrition potions and her healing potions. When the healing potions were done, she gave one to her sister and one to her brother. She then handed Harry his malnutrition potion; when she had come across it during their fourth year, looking for a way to help him through the maze, she had decided to brew it for him. Not many knew, but Rogue was actually _very_ good at potions. When she had had detention with Snape one year, second, if he was correct, he had her brew the healing potion. It was supposed to only be for cuts and bruises, but she had managed the one for internal bleeding. When she had brewed 5 bottles easily, he asked her why she didn't go full out in class. She told him that people were already trying to be her friend because she was one of 'Girls-Who-Lived' (apparently, she had said it with a sneer and that had surprised Snape to no end); she didn't need any false friends for her potion skills. Snape had been surprised to say the least.

_Flash back_

"I thought that someone like you would adore attention any way you could get it." Snape said as she packed the bottles for Madam Pomfrey.

"Beg your pardon sir, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but are you nuts? I _loathe_ it when people crowd me; I almost throw up when we get to Diagon Alley! Jim says it's because I have Enochlophobia, which is a fear of crowds or mobs. Bruce thinks I have Ligyrophobia, which is a fear of loud noises. I can barely stand it when we're in the common room with everyone talking about their boring day or how unfair some of the teachers are. I've been trying to find some quiet spot to read ever since my first year, but the library has people making out, the halls have prefects abusing their power over the younger years (cough-Percy-cough), and my own dorm has idiotic girls gossiping over the cute boy in Charms, or the newest shade of nail polish, or how cute my brothers are. There are also boys hoping that either Aurora or I will either suck them off or let them fuck us." Rogue said as she finished packing and started cleaning up, but Snape could tell she didn't want to.

"What do you think of your friends?" Snape asked, ignoring her vulgar terms; everyone was used to them, even if some did still blush. However, if anyone ever badmouthed her for her language, the person wound up with a black eye.

"_Friends_? Ha! I wouldn't call them that; the meeting was just too odd for the whole thing. A) Why wouldn't professor Dumbledore just have Hagrid take us to platform 9 ¾ himself? B) Why would the Weasley's publically say "Same thing every year; packed with muggles." When we're supposed to keep our world a secret? And C) Ron said that every other compartment was full when he came to ask us if he could share in our compartment. I had to use the lavatory on our way here and I saw more than one compartment that had one or two other students, and they were closer to the front. Also, Ron asked us if it was true we had the scars; as you know sir, everyone in the Wizarding world knew that we have these blasted scars, why ask if we did if he knew? Forgive me sir, but the whole thing smelled as bad as dragon's breath." Rogue said as she put the unused ingredients away.

"What of Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, and professor Dumbledore himself?" Snape asked, wondering why this girl was in Gryffindor; she belonged more in Ravenclaw or his own house. She belonged in Gryffindor about as much as a, a… a snake in a lion's den.

"Granger? She's a know-it-all that doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut. Because she's muggle born, she wants to show the purebloods that she's just as good as them. But was it not Winston Churchill who said "It takes courage to stand up and talk but even greater courage to sit down and listen"? I don't say this out loud, except to Bruce and Jim, but I silently congratulate you whenever you ignore her and give someone else a chance to answer and get mad at her when she speaks out of turn and interrupts you; it's just plain rude. I also get the feeling she's only our friend because then she can say a muggle born helped save the Wizarding World. Also, we're not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts, and yet she used oculus reparo on Harry's glasses _twice_; once on the train, when we first met, and the second time was in Diagon Alley, when we got mixed up and landed in Knockturn Alley. Harry got blamed when a house-elf dropped a cake on a muggle at our house; something he didn't even do. Also, with her being a muggleborn, doesn't it seem odd that she would automatically know who we are, without an introduction? Our scars aren't that visible; Harry's and Aurora's may be are on their foreheads, but mine, Bruce's, and Jim's are on our shoulders, near our neck.

"The female Weasley? To be perfectly honest sir, the girl gives me the creeps. She's obsessed over my big brother; when we first arrived at the burrow, she looked like someone had dumped all of Gringotts gold in her front lawn. Then there was that God awful valentine. I'll admit, at first I thought it was like the others such as Collin; simple hero worship. But now, well, the whole thing reminds me eerily like Stephen King's Misery. It doesn't take much for admiration to turn into obsession.

"And professor Dumbledore? I'm hoping you won't hold this against me sir, but I feel about as safe around him as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Everything he's done in the last year and a half is just plain suspicious. Last year, he didn't suspect Quirrell of anything while you did. He acts like he knows all that goes on here and yet… nothing. Jim also thought that there was something suspicious about his stutter. A person with a stutter only stutters the first and/or second word of their sentence; not every single word. There's also the troll; if it was in the dungeons, why send the Slytherins there? As Bruce pointed out, and I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but Dumbledore put your snakes in danger for no reason. And why split the houses up at all? Wouldn't it have been better to keep all four houses in the Great Hall, where there is only one entrance big enough for the troll to get in, with the 6th and 7th years protecting the younger years, and the professors going after the troll? And I can't help but feel like he's keeping vital information from us. I know, he doesn't have to tell his plans to five 12 year olds, but wouldn't it be better to tell us the truth and train us for Volde- the Dark Lord's return?" Rogue said as she put the cauldrons away.

"You are so certain of his return?" Snape asked her, wondering how he missed this serpent in lioness' clothing.

"Only the Dark Lord's body was destroyed that night; not his soul. They are much harder to kill. I also believe he is somehow behind these petrifaction attacks. I have no proof, but doesn't it seem likely? In the first war, his campaign was for blood supremacy, wasn't it?" Rogue asked, waiting to be dismissed but not impatiently or rudely. It looked to Snape as if she actually wanted to stay and talk.

"That is mostly correct; there are a few points that I may explain to you later on. So, you do not trust the Headmaster I take it?" Snape asked and Rogue silently thanked him for not saying 'I'll tell you when you're older'.

"With all due respect sir? Not really. I mean, I know I should be grateful to him for getting us away from the Dursley's, but honestly, he's the one that put us there in the first place."

"Wait, I thought you, your sister, and your brothers were all pampered and waited on by your relatives?" Snape asked, now getting confused.

"PAMPERED?! They make us do all the chores around the house! Ever since we were tall enough to reach the stove, we've been forced to cook for them while we are barely allowed a crust of bread, and that's to be shared among the five of us! They never told us that we were wizards, or how our parents died! She called my mother a FREAK!! HER OWN SISTER! Not to mention our Uncle beats us for no real reason! Let's not forget 'Freak-Hunting' which involves our worthless pig of a cousin, his idiotic friends that can't even spell idiotic, and the five of us running for our lives!" Rogue said, jumping up, shouting like a banshee and her magic causing a few bottles to break.

"Your uncle beats you? You're, you're not spoiled brats." Snape said, wondering how he missed the whole thing.

"That's basically it. For the past eleven years of our lives, we have been put down, starved, beaten over the tiniest and most inconsequential things, and had the daylights scared out of us. Sir, since I've just spilled my guts, may I ask why you hate my sister and her twin?" Rogue asked the last part with a sigh.

"Well, your father and I were in the same year. He and I were quite different and he took great joy in tormenting and humiliating me. I suppose I've been channeling my rage for him into your brother and sister, who look so much like him." Snape said, now feeling bad for what he had done, realizing he was no better than Potter senior, and these five were far more like him than they were their father.

"Well, if it's because of the fact that they look like him, then why do you not torment Bruce? From what I've heard, he looks just as much like my father as they do."

"That's actually not true; Bruce, in no way what so ever, looks like your father. Their noses are different, their eyes are different, even their hair is different; your father had just black hair, like ink. Your brother's is more like pitch. Also, your fathers was always extremely messy; Bruce's is strait. Everything about them is different. And I don't think I need to point out the differences between you, Jim, and your parents." Snape said.

"Well, I better be going; the Mudblood, Weasel and Weaslette are going to be going on about how unfair you are for keeping me so late." Rogue said with an exaggerated eye roll.

"You really hate them, don't you?" Snape said, actually looking proud as he looked at her. She just shrugged and got ready to leave. As she reached the door, she asked

"Do you ever get the feeling you're on the wrong side of the fence all because they don't want you to know what's on the side because it's better than what you're looking at?" She then left, not hearing

"You have no idea Rogue."

End flashback

Ever since then, Snape had acted like an asshole in class, giving them too many detentions to count. However, on the night of the first one, he explained to them that it was to help keep them on the down low. He gave them detention, and they worked on the potion they were supposed to be making, and he would grade that. He also allowed them to use his classroom whenever they were in need of a bit of peace and quiet. In return, they would help him when he needed help. When asked about their grades, about how he'd have to show them to Dumbledore and McGonagall, he replied he would cast a simple charm that would make it look like they were barely passing, but would wear off once it got to the ministry for official recording.

Tonight, they were turning sixteen and receiving their O.W.L results. Harry and Aurora were sad that Hermione and Ron hadn't written them at all this summer. However, they had received weekly updates from their mutant friends. Hermione hadn't to talk to them seeing as how they were strange even by the Wizarding world standards. However, Bruce seemed like he truly wanted to know them so they went over to meet them. When Ron said that two of their group were slimy Slytherins, Jim had responded with

"So? About four or five of them are in Ravenclaw and they don't seem to mind. I know that one of the Ravenclaws is a twin to a Slytherin; he doesn't seem to mind. Nine of them are also Hufflepuffs; they don't mind and the Slytherins don't mind talking to them. And the last six are from right here in Gryffindor; if they're willing to ignore this petty rivalry for the sake of friendship, why can't we?" Hermione and Ron had been shocked by this. Harry and Aurora hadn't been though; they knew their younger brothers and sister belonged in Ravenclaw or Slytherin; they were in Gryffindor simply so they could keep an eye on their elder siblings. Anyway, many had been surprised when the three Boys-Who-Lived and the two Girls-Who-Lived went and talked to the students that didn't truly belong because of their powers. It had turned out to be one of the best things they could have done. Thanks to them, they had thought to ask Snape about the vision; if it was possible that Voldemort had figured out about the connection, was it possible for him to deliberately send one into their minds? Snape had looked proudly at them for a second, his eyes lingering on Aurora a second longer, before he went and asked if Sirius had indeed been taken. When he had responded with no, Rogue asked him if he knew why the Dark Lord wanted them at the Department of Mysteries. Snape, seeing that if he didn't answer truthfully, they would go running off to find out what they wanted to know, told them the whole story.

"Not long before you were born, Dumbledore went to Trelawney to see if she could teach Divination at the school. As you know, she's the descendant of the famous Cassandra Trelawney. The Dark Lord sent a Death Eater to listen to the meeting in case anything came up. The Death Eater heard the prophecy that was made that night. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live, while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ The Death Eater heard the entire prophecy and reported it back to the Dark Lord. However, I believe the Dark Lord is trying to determine if it is real or not. The prophecy can only be picked up by the one the prophecy is about. So, most likely, he sent the vision to the five of you so you would act all Gryffindor and go after the prophecy, and you'd be ambushed."

"Then the order would find out, come after us, and someone would most likely get killed." Bruce had said and the others had nodded.

"Professor Snape, do you recall that detention I had with you back in my second year? Is this the vital information I thought Dumbledore was holding back?" Rogue had asked.

"It is Rogue." Snape said and he actually looked sad.

"You were the Death Eater who told the Dark Lord the prophecy, weren't you?" Aurora had asked with no venom. Snape just nodded his head. That was when Jamie had asked

"Has he been doing anything else dangerous concerning them?" Snape honestly replied

"I don't know. I've secretly been asking if there was somewhere else you all could be staying ever since Rogue told me about your living conditions but he goes on about some wards or another."

"Wards? Professor, I hate to speak ill of the headmaster, but could those wards be in place to keep an eye on us? What if that's how the ministry found out about the cake incident, seeing as how it wasn't our magical signatures that were operating that night. And, if Voldemort has our blood in his veins, couldn't he get through them?" Aurora asked and Snape realized she was onto something. '_Now I _know_ I've lost it; _Aurora's_ making SENSE!!_' Snape just wished the thought bugged him more than it actually did.

Anyway, they hadn't gone to the Department of Mysteries and Sirius was still alive and crazy.

"Here come our O.W.L results." Harry whispered as five owls flew in, all with the official seal of the Ministry of Magic. They went alphabetically in their telling of scores.

_**PASS GRADES: **__  
__**O+**__: Absolutely Outstanding  
__**O**__: Outstanding  
__**EE**__: Exceeds Expectations  
__**A**__: Acceptable  
__**FAIL GRADES  
P:**_ Poor  
_**D:**_ Dreadful  
_**T**_: Troll

_Your grades are shown below. You may choose whichever classes you wish for your intended career. Please send your list of chosen classes to your Head of House at Hogwarts._

_**O.W.L. GRADES FOR AURORA LILLIAN POTTER**_

Ancient Runes:** N/A**

Arithmancy: **N/A**

Astronomy:** EE**

Care of Magical Creatures:** O**

Charms:** EE**

Divination:** P**

Defense against the Dark Arts:** O**

Herbology:** EE**

History of Magic:** EE**

Muggle Studies:** N/A**

Potions: **O**

Transfiguration:** EE**

_**PASS GRADES: **__  
__**O+**__: Absolutely Outstanding  
__**O**__: Outstanding  
__**EE**__: Exceeds Expectations  
__**A**__: Acceptable  
__**FAIL GRADES  
P:**_ Poor  
_**D:**_ Dreadful  
_**T**_: Troll

_Your grades are shown below. You may choose whichever classes you wish for your intended career. Please send your list of chosen classes to your Head of House at Hogwarts._

_**O.W.L. GRADES FOR BRUCE THOMAS POTTER**_

Ancient Runes:** EE**

Arithmancy: **O**

Astronomy:** EE**

Care of Magical Creatures:** O+**

Charms:** O**

Divination:** N/A**

Defense against the Dark Arts:** O+**

Herbology:** EE**

History of Magic:** O**

Muggle Studies:** N/A**

Potions: **O+**

Transfiguration:** O+**

_**PASS GRADES: **__  
__**O+**__: Absolutely Outstanding  
__**O**__: Outstanding  
__**EE**__: Exceeds Expectations  
__**A**__: Acceptable  
__**FAIL GRADES  
P:**_ Poor  
_**D:**_ Dreadful  
_**T**_: Troll

_Your grades are shown below. You may choose whichever classes you wish for your intended career. Please send your list of chosen classes to your Head of House at Hogwarts._

_**O.W.L. GRADES FOR HARRY JAMES POTTER**_

Ancient Runes:** N/A**

Arithmancy: **N/A**

Astronomy:** EE**

Care of Magical Creatures:** O**

Charms:** EE**

Divination:** P**

Defense against the Dark Arts:** O+**

Herbology:** EE**

History of Magic:** EE**

Muggle Studies:** N/A**

Potions: **O**

Transfiguration:** EE**

_**PASS GRADES: **__  
__**O+**__: Absolutely Outstanding  
__**O**__: Outstanding  
__**EE**__: Exceeds Expectations  
__**A**__: Acceptable  
__**FAIL GRADES  
P:**_ Poor  
_**D:**_ Dreadful  
_**T**_: Troll

_Your grades are shown below. You may choose whichever classes you wish for your intended career. Please send your list of chosen classes to your Head of House at Hogwarts._

_**O.W.L. GRADES FOR JAMES WILLIAM POTTER**_

Ancient Runes:** EE**

Arithmancy: **O**

Astronomy:** O**

Care of Magical Creatures:** O+**

Charms:** O**

Divination:** N/A**

Defense against the Dark Arts:** O+**

Herbology:** EE**

History of Magic:** O+**

Muggle Studies:** N/A**

Potions: **O+**

Transfiguration:** O**

_**PASS GRADES: **__  
__**O+**__: Absolutely Outstanding  
__**O**__: Outstanding  
__**EE**__: Exceeds Expectations  
__**A**__: Acceptable  
__**FAIL GRADES  
P:**_ Poor  
_**D:**_ Dreadful  
_**T**_: Troll

_Your grades are shown below. You may choose whichever classes you wish for your intended career. Please send your list of chosen classes to your Head of House at Hogwarts._

_**O.W.L. GRADES FOR MARIE ROGUE POTTER**_

Ancient Runes:** O**

Arithmancy: **O**

Astronomy:** EE**

Care of Magical Creatures:** O+**

Charms:** O+**

Divination:** N/A**

Defense against the Dark Arts:** O+**

Herbology:** O**

History of Magic:** O+**

Muggle Studies:** N/A**

Potions: **O+**

Transfiguration:** O**

"**Congratulations, Miss Potter, you, your brothers James and Bruce, and Spock of the Dark Elf Tribe Vulcan, have tied first on the honorary scoring system. Your brother Harry, your sister Aurora, Leonard McCoy, and Eragon Cromwell tied for second. Draco Malfoy, Amber Cromwell, Montgomery Scott, and Peter Petrelli tied for third. Blaise Zabini, Nicu Vernescu, Pavel Chekov, and Katherine Pryde tied for fourth. Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff, Gabriel Gray and Nyota Uhura tied for fifth.**

They had all gotten an exceptional amount of O.W.L's many would be proud of and had all made the honor roll (Rogue was particularly happy when she didn't see Hermione's name anywhere on the list). They saw the owls flying in with their gifts from their friends, but found themselves too tired all of a sudden. The packages all came off of the owls' legs and they flew away, not noticing the black smoke that consumed the five Potters and took them away from their abusive 'relatives'. No one noticed when Peter Petrelli and Nicu Vernescu disappeared from their own abusive household. Not until morning, when the Dursley's pounded on the door for the freak to wake up and make their breakfast. Not until Frank, the abusive 'father' of the two boys, stepfather to Nicu, wanted something to hit because there was no beer in the fridge. No one heard the strange male and female voices say in the night

"_It's time for you all to learn the truth. It's time for your enlightening. It's time for you to feel safe. It's time for you to come home."_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's the 411 on the five Potter siblings; only Harry and Aurora look anything alike, which is what confuses Harry. Everyone goes on and on about how much the five of them look alike but Harry and Aurora both know that even a blind person could tell those three look almost nothing like them, or like each other.

Chapter 2

"Albus, you said Harry, Aurora, Bruce, Jim and Rogue were all safe from danger behind the wards and now look! All five have up and vanished and no one knows how or why! Peter and Nicu are missing as well!" The pissed off grandfather of the Cromwell's, Alexander Sebastian Kian Cromwell, yelled at the old headmaster while his grandkids all looked sad, worried or angry. All except Amber and Wanda of course; they were freaking out on the inside but on the outside they were the calm, cool Slytherins they were supposed to be.

"Alexander, I wish I could tell you what happened, but I honestly don't know. The wards should have alerted me the minute they were in danger or were taken by force." Dumbledore said, the twinkle gone from his eyes. '_What in the name of Merlin went wrong?! Those infernal wards were supposed to tell me when the brats left!_'

"Dragon shit you incompetent twinkling troll! If you had been doing what you were _supposed_ to be doing, mainly keeping those five, as well as Nicu and Peter, safe, then this wouldn't have happened! But _no_, you decide to send them to those muggles! And again, after 15 years, I ask why? And don't give me that gryphon shit about wards, because you know that the only place safer than our home is Gringotts!" Gina Briana Savannah Hawkins, great-aunt to the Cromwell's and sister of Alexander, asked, slamming her hand down on the table, looking about ready to murder the headmaster until her husband, Vladimir, or Vlad as he preferred, put his hand on her shoulder, thus calming her.

"Gina, I wanted them to grow up away from the pressures of being the children who lived. They needed to have a normal life."

"And yet you throw them headfirst into this world, with no understanding of our world or our customs and expect them to save our worthless asses, when we turn on them at the drop of a hat?" Nala Madeleine Acacia Cromwell, wife to Alexander, sister-in-law to Gina and Vlad, and grandmother to the Cromwell's, asked the headmaster. She too had come to love the five Potter orphans. It also made her furious that two of the sweetest boys she had ever known, Peter Petrelli and Nicu Vernescu, were also missing and yet only she and her family seemed to care. Although she did notice the headmaster was unnerved by their disappearance.

"I can't tell you my reasons but I assure you they're good ones. Now, Severus, has there been any word from Voldemort?" Dumbledore said, hoping to divert everyone's attention.

"None; he knew of their disappearance first, but only because he felt the link between himself and them sever. If I'm not mistaken, he looked almost, worried, or even frightened when he told us of this. He then told us all to look everywhere for them." Severus answered the headmaster, wondering where his favorite female students, along with their family that seemed unable to keep out of trouble for more than a few weeks, at best, had vanished.

"Why would Voldemort be worried about their disappearance?" Remus asked the headmaster, ready to tear the throat of whoever took his five favorite students away (A/N: He does care about Nicu and Peter, it's just that those five were closer to him).

"It's difficult to say; perhaps he is worried that they have gone into secret training and somehow found a way to sever the link between them. After all, now he can't use them to gain information and he can't put them in danger with false visions." '_And I can't use the damn thing to make sure they do as they're told and as they're supposed to do!_'

"Ok, so how do we find my godsons and goddaughters, as well as the two missing Hufflepuffs?" Sirius asked, wishing he could be out there, looking for them. The thing was, he didn't know if he should be upset or relieved. Bruce had told him about what happened at the Dursley's, and he had to admit; it sounded as bad as what happened to him with his parents. He had tried to get them placed anywhere else, even with he, himself, but Dumbledore had said many times, it's just not safe. But now that he thought about it, mainly when Gina pointed it out, there actually were safer places, from both Voldemort _and_ their relatives. Gina's home was unplottable, as was her brother's and sister-in-law's, and his own house was being used as the Order of the Phoenix headquarters with Dumbledore himself as secret keeper. So why send them back to that horrible place?

_Meanwhile, in someplace no one knows_

"Why are we keeping them asleep? Shouldn't we wake them and tell them just _what's_ going on? Don't forget; this group doesn't like being kept in the dark. It's rather dangerous to do as such." A tall man with long pitch black hair and strange blue eyes asked the three other occupants of the room. Well, the three _conscious_ occupants anyway.

"I already told you; we all have things to do that must be done as soon as possible and I don't want them waking up, finding us gone, drawing their own conclusions and blowing us all to kingdom come! We are going to inform the others that we have them and that we are going to tell them the truth. Meanwhile, you two are going to go to Gringotts, get their accounts fixed, as well as get their supplies and anything else you think they might need." A beautiful woman with long blonde hair and green eyes said.

"Not that I truly care, but why does it seem like _we_ have the most work to do? And why do _I_ have to be with the whiner? Can't one of you go with him?" Another man, this one looking almost exactly like the other male, except that, in place of his blue eyes, this man had strange green ones.

"Hey! I'm not a whiner!" The blue eyed man yelled.

"Will you lower your voice? Enchanted sleep or not, if you keep shouting they'll wake up!" Another woman, this one with auburn hair and ocean blue eyes, hissed to the man, who just resumed pouting. The blue eyed woman then turned to the green eyed man and said in a calm, gentle voice

"I'm sorry, but this way, Dumbledore won't suspect anything and all will be safe and well until _they_ get here."

"I hope they will be here soon; Nicu, Peter, and Jim will need them." The green eyed woman said and her three companions all nodded their heads. The two men then apparated to Diagon Alley and went into Gringotts.

"Would you mind telling me exactly how we're going to fix the accounts when we have no member of the Potter family with us?" The blue eyed man asked his companion.

"Just leave this to me idiot; you're only here because your wife's afraid you'll burn down the house if left alone." The green eye man replied in a cold voice as they approached an empty teller.

"How may I help you?" The goblin asked in a bored voice before he saw just who it was that he was serving.

"Forgive me sir; I didn't know it was you! I am indeed sorry Mr.-" The goblin babbled before the green eyed man said

"It's alright Jaggedclaw, and my name is simply Saber and I am here with my associate, Dicra. We wish to see whoever's in charge of the Potter's vaults. We have reason to believe that you've all been fooled and cheated when it comes to those vaults." The green eyed man, hence forth to be known as Saber, told the now outraged goblin.

"Right away sir. Follow me please." The two men then followed the goblin.

"Why did you give me the name Dicra?" The blue eyed man, now known as Dicra, asked 'Saber'.

"Because the meaning fits; slow." Saber responded.

"But it's a girl's name!" Dicra said as they stood outside the door. Before they went in, Saber said

"I know." They then went inside where the executive of the Potter Estate, Matterhorn, was waiting for them. Before even talking, Matterhorn gave Saber a piece of parchment that held the Potters bank statement, including the reasons, the _real_ reasons, behind the deposits.

_Potter Bank Statement_

_The Dursley's - half a million pounds on the stipulation they do everything in their power to make the five Potter's self-conscious, and have as low a self-esteem as possible_

_The Weasley's (Arthur, Molly, Ron, and Ginny) – two hundred million galleons on the stipulation they befriend the five Potter's and turn them to the side of the light_

_Hermione Jane Granger – one hundred million galleons and the books from the Black and Potter library when the five Potter children are killed in the war on the stipulation that she befriend the Potters and fill their heads with idea's for the greater good_

_The Order of the Phoenix – one million galleons on the stipulation they never interfere with what they hear coming from the Dursley house_

_The Daily Profit – fifty thousand galleons on the stipulation they constantly print bad press concerning the five Potter children_

_St. Mungo's Hospital – fifty thousand galleons on the stipulation they never heal known or suspected death eaters or dark creatures and only give minimum treatment to the children of death eaters and dark creatures_

_Frank Petrelli – seventy-five thousand galleons on the stipulation he treats Peter and his half brother Nicu horribly and makes them as meek as possible_

_Most recent – Cornelius Fudge – one million galleons on the stipulation he sends someone to Hogwarts to teach Defense against the Dark Arts and treat the five Potters as horribly as he or she can_

Neither of the men were at all happy about this; people had been paid to abuse five boys and two girls, just so they would be the perfect weapons. Dicra wished that it wasn't true but he also knew of a way to find out the truth; a potion he created (what? You thought he was completely useless?) that he called the peeping tom potion. His wife hadn't exactly been thrilled with the name but had liked the idea of it. After the potion was made, the brewer had to think about a certain person and they would see what that person was doing at that very moment.

"May I please be allowed to brew a potion that may or may not prove that they were only the children's friends for their money? It will only take about twenty minutes; Saber could fix everything while you wait." Dicra said and Matterhorn nodded. As Dicra did this, Saber asked

"Which vaults do they inherit all together? I'd also like to know just what powers they'll be getting once their inheritance comes. If there's one thing I hate; it's flying blind in a storm." Saber then handed over the seven vials of blood he had collected from the seven unconscious teens and, as he waited, he thought about what his followers, ahem, _observers_, told him about the seven, starting with Peter. Peter had possibly one of the biggest hearts in the world; he didn't believe in 'truly evil people', he truly believed in Yin-Yang; all light has a little darkness and all darkness has a little light. Nicu was the same way; always believing in the best of people. He supposed that was why the two were in Hufflepuff; not dark, but not light either. He knew that they were intelligent and powerful long before he saw the results of the honor roll, but because they didn't like the attention, they had asked the hat to place them in Hufflepuff, where no one would think to look for great ones. He had to admit, that seemed very, _Slytherin_, of them; hiding strength and greatness in plain sight. He honestly didn't know why people thought Hufflepuff was a house for the weak; he thought it as noble a house as the others. It was a place for the just, loyal, patient and those unafraid of toil. Did that make it worse than a house that focused on bravery? Not many knew this, but Saber personally preferred Helga Hufflepuff over the other founders; she was a kind woman that didn't care if the students were pure, smart, brave, or anything like that. She thought that they were all equals and those things shouldn't matter when it came to teaching magic.

"Saber? I have here the documents you requested." Matterhorn said as he handed the papers over, thus snapping Saber out of his daze. He took the papers and looked them over.

_Harry James Potter – True name Hunter Riley Ander Thorn_

_Dormant werewolf blood_

_Inherited powers – increased strength, speed, agility, endurance to spells, enhanced senses of sight, smell, and hearing, ability to see in the dark,_ _and advanced healing_

_Descendent of Godric Gryffindor and Merlin_

_Abilities – ability to speak phoenixum, goblin and light elf multi-animagus, knowledge in swords and hand to hand combat_

_Aurora Lillian Potter – True name Melaina Saffi Vala Thorn_

_Dormant vampire blood_

_Inherited powers – same as werewolf, exceptions; small need for blood from time to time and the ability to turn into a small whisp of smoke, otherwise known as a specter form_

_Descendent of Godric Gryffindor and Merlin_

_Same abilities as brother_

_Bruce Thomas Potter – True name either Alexander Sean Hadrian David Sparrow or Andrea Selene Helen Diana Swan_

_Dormant hybrid vampire blood/werewolf/kitsune/Incubus Blood_

_Inherited powers – same as cousins; may need unusual amounts of intercourse from time to time_

_Descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Morgan LeFay_

_Abilities – ability to speak any language, gender-bending, weapon knowledge and hand to hand combat knowledge, ability to speak Parseltongue, multi-animagus_

_James William Potter – True name James Tiberius Gunnar Kirk-Valentine_

_Dormant Incubus/werewolf/vampire/kitsune/wolf demon blood_

_Inherited powers – same as cousin_

_Descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff_

_Abilities – ability to see aura's, also known as mage sight, ability to see magic, empathy, multi-animagus_

_Marie Rogue Potter – True name Alexia Callan Valdis Kirk-Valentine-Winters  
_

_Dormant hybrid kitsune/cat creature/werewolf blood  
_

_Inherited powers – shapeshifting, ability to generate fire from their tails or to breathe fire, ability to create illusions, may possess ability to drive people insane and bend space and time  
_

_Descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff  
_

_Same abilities as brothers_

_Peter Lucca Petrelli (if his real middle name is ever said in the show, I apologize for my inaccuracy) – True name Peter Dante Matteo Kirk-Valentine_

_Dormant vampire/kitsune/cat creature/wolf demon blood_

_Inherited powers – same as cousins and brother_

_Descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff_

_Abilities – same as brother_

_Nicolai Santino Vernescu – True name Nicolai Gareth Cahir Kirk-Valentine_

_Dormant vampire/cat creature blood_

_Inherited powers – same as brothers_

_Descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff_

_Abilities – same as brothers_

'Oh boy', Saber thought as he looked at the list in silent dismay 'we have a lot of work to do'. Dicra then announced that his potion was ready. He focused on the image of the Weasley's and Miss Granger. He really hoped that, even though they accepted the money, that deep down, they cared about the seven children. When the indigo mist started to disperse, Dicra opened his eyes and leaned back so Saber and Matterhorn could watch what went on.

_At Grimauld Place #12_

"So, where do you think the glory hounds went?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I don't know; maybe they had enough of their relatives and decided to cut out. Although where those two retarded Hufflepuffs went is beyond me. Of course, when we get back, we're going to have to tell them that it's safest to return, Dumbledore knows best, yadda, yadda, yadda. I still can't believe that I didn't get on the honorary roll! Who could have beaten _me _of all people?" Hermione asked Ron as she paced back and forth.

"I don't know. You know, we should be thankful that the Potters are too stupid to realize we're spying on them for Dumbledore. Though we should be getting more than 2 hundred million a year for everything we've had to put up with them."

"Ron, until all five of them are dead, that's all Dumbledore can get for us. Furthermore, unless we find out just _where_ they've gone when we go back to school, we'll get even less than that." Hermione said before Dicra, having seen and heard enough, cancelled the potion. The former Hufflepuff looked like he was about to cry whereas the former Slytherin looked like he was having trouble controlling his rage.

"Get their accounts fixed and owl me with their list of estates." Saber stated before storming out with Dicra hot on his heels.

_Back at the unknown place_ (nobody finds out _anything_ until _I_ believe the time is right)

The three people that the other four had been waiting for had finally arrived. In this group, there were two men and one woman. One of the men had short blond hair and gentle blue eyes standing at about 6' 3''. The other man had the appearance of a large wolf – his body was covered with grey fur and he had glowing yellow eyes and stood at 6' exactly. Despite this fur, he wore an entire leather outfit, including a leather mask that completely covered his face save his eyes. The woman had long dark brown hair with natural purple streaks in it and deep brown eyes. She stood at 5' 8'' and seemed to radiate power. She was currently writing a letter to the headmaster

_Hello Twinklesaurus,_

_You don't remember us, but we know you and everything you've done in the name of 'the greater good'. As you no doubt know, we have your 'weapons' with us. You want them back? Yeah, I'm sure you do. So, in order to get them back, you have to do two small things; one, make Jim, Nicu, Peter, and Rogue the greeters of the new students. Second, allow these students, as well as Bruce to resort into their appropriate houses. Do this, and they'll be returned, refuse, and you'll never see your saviors ever again. Also, go back on these promises and we will take them right back. Do I make myself clear?_

_Up yours,_

_Viper_


	3. Chapter 3

I'm quite glad you all like Viper and I'm also glad no one was confused by the four people. I was so worried about getting flamed about that. Also, someone asked why I put Bones in Slytherin. That, with his personality and the fact that he's a doctor and supposed to be loving and gentle and all that crap, he belongs in Hufflepuff. To that, I say, have you ever notice how much he enjoys jabbing hypos into Jim's neck, making fun of Spock and all those other little quarks we all know and love him for? Though personally, I still haven't forgiven him for getting ready to shoot down Pavel's idea all because he was 17. We all know it was a perfectly good one damn it! I doubt age should really be a factor in a situation like that when the kid is obviously a genius.

By the way, I've decided to add Arthur and Nathan Petrelli, Claude Raines (he's a bastard, but you gotta love him), Mohinder Suresh, and of course, Adam Monroe. Now, before you jump to conclusions, here's what's going on; Peter was dropped off at the Petrelli, an ancient pureblood household, mansion on Oct. 31st but Angela was the one who found him and she didn't want another son, believing Nathan to be perfect, so she dropped Peter off at her squib of a brother-in-law's, Frank, who she knew was an abusive, drunk and bitter because he had no magic bastard. Arthur and Nathan found out about this at the end of fifth year when she died and they happened to look through her pensieve. They tried getting both Peter and Nicu but Frank said the 'little bitches' had both disappeared and that 'it was a damn good thing too'. Those were Frank Petrelli's very last words before his older and stronger in every sense of the word brother AK'd him. When they heard that they would all be coming back to Hogwarts, Arthur volunteered for the DADA job with Nathan as his assistant. So, as you can see, I hate Angela Petrelli (the woman says Peter's her favorite son and was still ready to sacrifice him! And did you hear what she said about him in the last episode of season 1?!) and while I'm not overly fond of Arthur (power stealing snake in the grass bastard that should be roasted on a spit), I did need at least one good parent and he won the coin toss.

Chapter 3

*_It was the day of the Great War. The youngest of the main squadron, for all his bravado, was terrified. He was not worried for himself; his powers were only matched by his brethren. He was worried for his older brothers, for though they were as strong as oxen, they were as gentle as lambs and could not hurt a fly. It had taken all of his sister's cunning to convince them to fight even this war. Still, he was worried. And their leader could sense it._

"_May I have a word?" He asked in his soothing voice that made any order sound like a simple request. The young one supposed that was why he was the leader; he had the power to convince you to do something that may seem uncomfortable but, when coming from him, sounded perfectly normal to do._

"_Of course." The young one replied without hesitation and followed their leader away from the group. The leader sat on a rock and the young one was about to sit on the dirt when the leader said_

"_Any who goes into battle with me sits at my level; not below me for he fights alongside me and therefore is my equal, but not above me for He himself ordained me as leader." The young one then sat beside his leader and friend. The two had been created at roughly the same time, which made many think it odd that one of the youngest was the leader of this quite massive army._

"_I know you worry for their safety, they are the gentlest of us all and you have spent all of your life protecting them, even though you are the youngest of the family. But they are also strong, as well as intelligent; I do not believe there is anything to worry about."_

"_Forgive me, but you could not possibly understand. You are an only child, though we have often acted as brothers ourselves. I am the youngest of four children yet I act as if I were the oldest. Whenever someone teased them or made fun of them, it was I and my sister who were the ones that took vengeance on them."_

"_Yes, and though you were often reprimanded, you kept on doing it, even to this day." Before the young one could reply, the horn of battle was sounded. Both jumped from their spots and ran back to their squadron. The leader looked at his brethren with what was later to be denied as pride. (Let it be known that what I'm about to say is coming from the top of my head; I have no idea who was created first.) The oldest of them, Zerachiel, was a man as handsome as any other. He had soft brown hair that kept falling into his eyes and many loved to run their fingers through. He had eyes as deep as any chocolate and his olive colored skin had many (again, later denied) lusting after him. Then there was the next oldest, Uriel, who was more of a protector than a fighter but they did need him in this fight. He looked almost exactly like his brother, though he let his hair fall closer to his shoulders than Zerachiel, and he had no bangs. His skin was also paler but not in a sickly sort of way. Then there was Raguel, who was a bit meaner than the others but still had a heart of gold. He had ashen hair and, strangely enough, violet eyes. He too was pale, but he had a slight tan to him. Then, of course, there was Remiel, who was as quiet as Uriel but as mean as Raguel. He too had hair as black as pitch, but his eyes were that of an arctic wolf and his skin was as pale as the snow. Then, there was the only female of their little group; Gabriel, who had a violent temper and was not to be messed with. She had auburn hair with white streaks, silvery green eyes, and skin as pale as Remiel. Then there was the young one who was so worried; Raphael, the 'incognito' one. He was the younger brother of Zerachiel, Uriel, and technically twin of Gabriel, though they looked nothing alike, however they certainly acted the same. Raphael was indeed a handsome man, with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes that changed with his emotions, and his sister's pale skin, many had trouble keeping their thoughts pure around him. Then, there was Michael himself (anybody recognize them?). He had pitch black hair, silvery blue eyes, and his skin, though not quite as olive colored as Zerachiel's, was not as pale as say Remiel. Michael drew his sword and quickly led his brethren into battle._

_They all fought with all the strength they had, but Remiel was also terribly afraid. As a gift, he had been able to see the future, as well being the guide of the dead. And the future foretold that he and his brethren would not survive this war. He knew what the catalyst to their downfall would be, so he protected it. He knew that if either Zerachiel or Uriel were to fall, they would all fall. Zerachiel was especially important because of his healing capabilities and was the guardian of the Earth. Uriel had power over the element of Earth and was the guardian of the Great Gates of Eden and if he were to fall, then so would that paradise. Raguel had power over ice and snow and was the one who was the host of them all and was responsible for them, which was why he was so mean; not that he resented his job, but because he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to them. Raphael had power over the winds and watched over the Tree of Life and no one wanted to think about what would happen if that trees master was to fall. Gabriel was the left hand of God with power over fire and Michael was the leader of His army with power over water. Remiel was a fierce warrior and usually quite observant but, as he blocked an attack at Raguel's back, another hit Zerachiel square in the chest._

"_NO!!" Uriel, Gabriel, and Raphael all screamed as their brother started to fall and, just as his vision had predicted, as Uriel raced to catch his brother, another sword quickly cut into him. Then, one by one they fell. Raguel was the next to fall, then Gabriel, then Remiel himself fell, Raphael was the next, and then, with his spirit broken at the sight of his fallen brothers and sister, Michael himself was slain. His final thoughts were 'I should have listened to you Raphael; my friend, my brother. You were never worried for nothing. Why did I not listen? Was it my pride over how strong we had all become that doomed us all? I thought that having Zerachiel and Uriel with us would guarantee victory but Remiel knew better; it turned out to be our downfall. May He forgive you all for my foolishness. And, in time, I pray that you too will forgive me. I have failed you all.' Michael then hit the same waters that he had once held power over. 'Father… forgive me.'_*

Bruce Potter then awoke with a start. He hated it when he had that dream, showing him things he did not wish to see. He looked at his friends. It was the first of September and they were all heading back to Hogwarts. He hated to admit it, but part of him was sad to find out that, in truth, he was an only child. For as long as he could remember, he had been with Jim, Rogue, Harry, and Aurora. '_Stop thinking of them like that!_' His mind screamed at him, '_their names are Hunter and Melaina; get used to it!_'Thankfully, Rogue, though preferring Alexia over Marie, kept her nickname. He also thought it beneficial that Peter, Nicu, and Jim all happened to have the same name as their birth names. According to Saber, whose real name was Damian and was the father of Hunter and Melaina; they had refused to respond to anything else. Thankfully, Bruce was getting into the habit of being called Alex or Andy but, whenever he was in the same room as Alex Summers, he would go by Bruce or Andy, seeing as how both refused to be called Alexander. His musings were cut short when Talon came into their compartment.

"Welcome back and I hope you all had a pleasant holliday." All had been shocked beyond belief to learn that the seven of them were cousins to the Cromwell's, as well as Ben Larson. They were also greatly surprised to learn of their special connection to Talon.

"As pleasant as can be expected, given the circumstances. I'm just glad that Dumblebee didn't put up a fight against Viper's wishes." Rogue said as she looked up from her charms book. Viper, whose real name was Aleanna (Al-LE-an-na) and was Peter's, Nicu's, Rogue's, and Jim's mother, had told the seven children her proposal to the 'old coot' and they all rather liked the idea. Hunter had originally wondered why he wasn't being resorted, but Aleanna had told him that he could do more damage where he was. Also, this way, he and Melaina could persuade other Gryffindors to see the truth.

"Okay, so remember who's going to be which houses advisor. Jim, you, Hunter and Tempest are going to counsel the younger Gryffindors. Do NOT let them really go to McGonagall until we learn whose side she's on. Nicu, you, Talon and Pavel are going to council the young Hufflepuffs. No one is a hundred percent sure where Sprout's allegiance lies. I, Eragon, and Rachel Dawes, my friend in that house, are going to council the young Ravenclaws. No need to worry about Rach; she understands what we're doing and she's always been neutral any ways. Rogue, Wanda, and Amber are going to council the young Slytherins. Until we fully decide where we stand, we trust no one. Got it?" Alex asked all around and they nodded. Soon they were pulling into the station. As the new greeters of the first years, they had to arrive about ten minutes earlier than normal.

"Everyone ready?" Nicu asked as he held his hand out. The others recognized this as his symbol of trust. The others all put their hands on top of his and said

"Time to bring down Twinklesaurus." Jim had rather taken to calling Dumbledore that after he found out just what was going on. And if there was one person you didn't piss off and betray, it was James Tiberius Gunnar Kirk-Valentine-Winters. They then stood up, walked out of their private compartment and off the train, and got inside their carriage. It was a quiet and short ride to the castle and when they stepped out; you'd think they were foreign princes and a princess visiting rather than returning students and new student councilors.

"Ah! Harry my boy! Thank goodness you're all alright! I hope that you weren't hurt while you were gone!" Dumbledore said with fake concern in his voice. They had all been taught to act as perfect little Slytherins so they revealed nothing.

"If truth be told headmaster, it had to be one of our best summers ever. They were all relatively nice to us and far nicer than our 'father' and their 'relatives' ever were." Peter said and anyone who had known him before would be surprised over the coolness of his voice. That was when Arthur and Nathan came out. Although they had only ever seen Peter's picture in the paper when he help the boys-and-girls-who-just-wouldn't-die-already, they still felt a slight connection to the rather short boy.

"On that note, I'm sorry to say this, Nicu, Peter, but it looks like your father was killed while you were gone. I'm afraid it looks like the work of death eaters. While I'm deeply sorry for your loss, I am happy to inform you that your Uncle Arthur and Cousin Nathan are willing to take you both in. They are going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year so you'll have quite the chance to get to know one another." Dumbledore said as he introduced the four men. Arthur had grey hair but, instead of it making him look old, it instead made him look distinguished. He had hazel eyes and, of course, an aristocratic face. Nathan had soft brown hair and his father's hazel eyes. He was about three years out of Durmstrang and had been thinking about going into politics until his father owled him over the death of his mother. Originally, he had been upset, but when he saw what she had done, he saw red. He had always wanted a little brother and, just by the looks of him, he could tell that Peter would have been a great little brother. But now, when he saw the extremely handsome young man close up, he was wondering if maybe it was a blessing in disguise that they didn't think they were brothers. He was having some unbrotherly thoughts and he was quite thankful his robes covered his erection. However, he knew that no one deserved what he was certain Peter and Nicu had gone through via his late uncle.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both, though I must admit, I wish it was under more pleasant circumstances." Peter said with a slight bow of his head. '_The boy may have been raised by my idiotic brother, but he definitely learned his manners elsewhere. And he is most certainly *_not*_ a Hufflepuff._' Arthur thought as Nicu followed suit.

"As do we Peter, Nicu." Nathan said as he looked into the chocolate orbs of the man looking at him.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, we must be ready for when the first years arrive." Jim said and the others all followed him inside. Talon couldn't wait to find out the true houses of his friends. He had been sent ahead by Alexander to make sure Dumbledore didn't try anything. When they got inside, Talon went to around making sure everything was in its proper place. Soon, the second years and up started filing the Great Hall so he took his place over at the Hufflepuff table. He glanced over at the wonder twins and saw that they were staying as far away from the Weasley's and Granger as they could.

_Meanwhile, outside the Great Hall doors_

"'Ere they are, Jim, Nicu, Pe'er, Rogue. See ya in Care of Magical Creatures." Hagrid said as he dropped the first years off and went inside.

"You're one of the boys-who lived aren't you?" A boy called out, looking at Jim.

"And you're one of the girls-who-lived, right?" A small girl asked Rogue.

"Those are our titles but we would greatly appreciate it if you didn't call us that." Jim said as he looked at the little ones. '_Hard to believe we were ever that small._' Jim thought as Nicu and Peter introduced themselves.

"You all look rather young to be our saviors." Another little boy called out.

"Indeed… we are younglings. Seems a little strange to throw all your hopes of survival on a group of sixteen year olds, doesn't it? But we do happen to know a bit about how to defend ourselves, and we hope to train you all to be able to do the same," Rogue said as she smiled out at them, which turned into a bit of a smirk. '_Our sister looks like a shark when she smiles_' Nicu thought as Jim continued.

"Now don't tell the others, but we're really easy going, and we plan to award you all lots of points! So study hard and stay out of trouble!" They cheered and Jim ruffled one of the boy's hair.

"Now when you go in there, they are going to stick this big musty old hat on your head and it's going to tell you what house you should be in. Basically, the whole thing is bullocks. There is supposed to be this whole big Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry thingy, but it's a whole load of rubbish and we're counting on you all to be more intelligent than our friends and band together." Jim gave one of his winning smiles that usually got people to do what he wanted them to do.

"Think you can all do that? There's a war going on right now and we can't be consumed by our petty differences. Especially one that has to deal with silly things like blood and other such things that occurred a thousand years before any of us were born. So, can you all be more mature than a bunch of closed minded twits?" A chorus of yes's rang out through the hall.

"Brilliant! Now the only other thing you should know is that our rooms are always open to you, and if you ever need any help or advice, don't go to your other teachers. Come to us. I'll do whatever is needed, even if it breaks every rule in the book, just to help you all out. Now, those of you who get sorted into Hufflepuff, you can go to my brother here, Nicu. You future Gryffindors, you're going to talk to Jim here, ok? For you smart little Ravenclaws, you're going to talk to Bruce Potter, ok? Only now he goes by Alex or Andy, got it? And you sneaky little Slytherins, you're going to talk to Rogue here. I know she's intimidating but don't worry; once you get to know… she's even scarier than Voldemort." Peter then ducked as his sister took a swing at him. When he noticed the kids flinch, he said

"Kids, being afraid of his name gives him more power over you. He's like a nightmare; all you have to say is that it's only a dream and the nightmare will lose its power over you." The kids thought about this and agreed to try. That was when they were all called in.

"Ok kids; let's walk in there with our heads held high. Don't let the older years intimidate you for a second!" Nicu said with a smile and everyone felt as confidant as anything. They made sure that their robes billowed as they entered, with the first years in two lines behind him. They led them to the far side of the room where they walked onto the stage and formed a line in front of the staff table. Then the sorting began.

As each first year was sorted, and congratulated them individually. Jim saluted the Gryffindors, Peter bowed to the Ravenclaws, Nicu ruffled the Hufflepuffs hair, and Rogue shook hands with the Slytherins. Each one walked off smiling, much to the astonishment of Dumbledore. He had no idea what the four of them had said in the back room, but evidently it had had a profound effect on the children. Bruce then walked up as Dumbledore made the announcement

"Along with these first years being sorted, Bruce, Jim, and Rogue Potter, along with Peter Petrelli and Nicu Vernescu are all going to be resorted." Alex was the first to have the ht placed on his head and he listened as the hat spoke

'_Welcome back. Good to see you're ready for your true house now. Also good to see you finally know the truth.'_

'_Yeah, though it makes me sad to know I'm an only child.'_

'_Your mother can still give birth to others. Besides, your cousins still consider you a brother. Or should I say sister?'_

'_That either took 10 years off my life or gave me a heart attack. It's not every day you get told you are a girl as well as a boy.'_

'_You seem to be taking the whole thing rather well.'_

'_I pretty much screamed my lungs out when I first transformed, which pierced a few ear drums.'_

'_Ah well, knowing you, after you calmed down, you read up on it, and it's that very same trait that makes you belong in_

"RAVENCLAW!" The ravens went berserk as one of the chosen ones came over to their table and as he sat down; Rachel pecked him on the cheek. Jim was the next to be resorted.

'_About time I put you in your true house, don't you think?'_

'_Yeah, being in Gryffindor often gave me a headache.'_

'_How did it feel when you found out Peter and Nicu were your older brothers?'_

'_A little creepy, but it explains why I was always protective of them.'_

'_The youngest protecting the eldest; you and your sister are true oddities. Perhaps that's why you belong in_

"RAVENCLAW!!" Jim then sat next to his cousin and shook hands with Nyota and pecked her on the cheek as Spock and 'Bones' McCoy both glared. Not at Jim, but at Nyota; she should know better than to do that with Jim. They couldn't explain it, but they were feeling oddly possessive of the new raven. Nicu was the next up.

'_Hello Nicu, I'm happy to see you again.'_

'_I'm happy to see you too. Do you think Peter and I will be in the same house again?'_

'_Difficult to say; you two are remarkably alike. I'm surprised no one realized you were twins before this little incident.'_

'_Yeah, people are always saying I'm stupid like that.'_

'_You are not stupid; you are smarter than most. Which you may realize for yourself in_

"RAVENCLAW!!" This shocked many but they still applauded as they got one of the schools sweetest sweethearts. Rogue was the next up and they were all interested to see where she would end up.

'_Welcome back hell cat.'_

'_That seems to be my new nickname around here; every one's calling me that in one way or another.'_

'_Well, you _do_ have quite the reputation for a dangerous temper.'_

'_I guess that's what put me in Gryffindor in the first place, huh?'_

'_Yes; you believed the only way to be heard and protect your family was with your fists. Now you know better.'_

'_Yeah, I'm still going to punch anyone who badmouths my family though.'_

'_Which is to be expected from you; it's in your blood to do as such. Now, to put you where you've belonged since the beginning, and that place is_

"SLYTHERIN!!" There were a few audible gasps as the former Gryffindor went to her new place. Amber and Wanda both welcomed her into their fold. Peter was the last one to be sorted. Both Nathan and Gabriel Gray watched as he put the hat on his head, as did the potions apprentice, Mohinder Suresh, the Transfiguration apprentice, Claude Rains, and the one who was opening a dueling club, Adam Monroe.

'_So the little badger has come to be put in his real house, has he?'_

'_Yeah, my father said that it was time for us to stop hiding and show our true selves.'_

'_I never met either of your fathers; one went to Durmstrang in Germany and the other went to Kaiser, which is also in Germany. Your mother went to the Rasputin Institute in Russia. If you look at your aunts and uncles, you'll see none of them went to Hogwarts.'_

'_I can see why Dumbledore took us away; my parents all went to Dark schools. I wish I could have gone to one of them.'_

'_Well, with your good heart and new nature, I believe it's time for you to shed you skin and go to your rightful place in_

"SLYTHERIN!!" Quite a few were shocked as the former Hufflepuff went over to Slytherin but there was still applause and, as Gabriel caught eyes with his friend Adam, they gave identical smirks.

'_This is going to be one hell of a year.'_

By the way, for you Heroes writers, I've got one or two challenges for you.

1) Nathan keeps noticing how beautiful Peter is. Finally, for a reason of your choosing, he snaps and takes his brother by force. However, Peter refuses to be taken so easily, so Nathan decides he needs to break his little brother. I'm not overly talking torture; Nathan hates to see his baby brother cry but wants the little minx to himself and is ready to do just about anything to get him. Whether Peter submits willingly in the end and loves his brother, or he get Stockholm syndrome (because Nathan kidnaps him in the first place, preferably with some drug or chloroform. Remember, he was in the navy; he should have a relative idea about how this should work.) is up to you dear ones.

2) Nathan, Sylar and Adam are a trio of vampire masters. One night, while they are bored beyond belief, they come across Peter. They follow him around for a few weeks until some other vampires attack him. Peter is able to basically hold his own but the masters decide to intervene. Peter, who is ultimately weary of vampires, masters especially, tries to get away from them only to be hit with a sedative and knocked unconscious (yes, I have a kidnap fetish; get over it). When he wakes up, he is stripped and lying in a comfortable bed, where the three tell him they want him as a companion. Peter refuses so they decide to break him. Now, it's your choice whether Nathan and Peter are brothers here or not. If they are, when Nathan was turned, his parents disowned him and they were dead to him and he lost contact with Peter.

Now, if you know someone who likes to write this stuff, why not recommend this to them; they don't have to read the story, just tell them to skip to the end. If no one replies in say, a month, I will do these myself. I may do them myself just for fun, but I would like to see how others try it and make it their own.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What are a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor doing in the snake's pit?"

"The Gryffindor isn't that big of a surprise; she never acted all that much like a Gryffindor in the first place. But what's with the dopey Hufflepuff?" Jim didn't know how much longer he could stand people saying these things about his big brother and sister.

"I know you don't like hearing these silly things about your family, I'm not crazy about it either, but our parents told us to hold our ground until the time was right." Alex whispered to his favorite male cousin as he himself tried to keep his temper in check. Dicra, whose real name was Axel, and was Alex's father, and his mother Raine (the blonde with green eyes), had told him the transfer would not be easy but they did not have much choice in the matter. He looked around and saw that Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all trying to talk to Hunter and Melaina but to no avail. Seeing an outlet for Jim's anger, he nudged him and Nicu and pointed. Seeing what he intended, they grinned. They each grabbed a straw and put some shredded napkins, courtesy of Kitty Pryde and Alex Summers, in the straws, and started shooting. Nicu, who was shooting at Ron, managed to hit him in the back of the head quite a few times before a rather large one fell into his pumpkin juice. Andy (Bruce) and Jim had both aimed for Hermione and Ginny respectively, only because they were facing them, they were hit in the face with the spit balls, including one landing on Hermione's nose and one going in Ginny's nose. This, of course, was after about two or three spit balls landed in their pumpkin juices each. As the three looked around for the perpetrators, their faces turned red from embarrassment as the other students all laughed at them. Of course, the three had their straws hidden and were have an interesting talk on DADA with Nyota, Rachael and Kitty, who were having a hard time holding their laughter in.

"If your brothers keep that up, they may soon rival the Weasley twins in the pranks department." Gabriel said as he and Peter calmed down. Peter was surprised that Gabriel was talking to him; while it was true that Gabriel didn't believe in pureblood supremacy and Hufflepuffs being lower on the food chain for valuing loyalty above all else, he still wasn't all that much of a talker.

"I guess so, though I never would have imagined Nicu doing that sort of thing. I may just encourage him to try out for chaser on the Quidditch team if he throws as well as he spits."

"That may be a good idea; it might help boost his confidence. By the way, you'll probably be sharing a room with me. All Slytherins share a room with two or three people to a room. I've always had my own room so you'll probably share with me." Gabriel finished just as

"Hi Peter! Hi Gabriel!" A perky blonde with blue eyes sat down across from them.

"Hi Elle." They said together. Peter wasn't all that surprised Elle Bishop was talking to him; she had always liked him and often tried to be his friend, despite their houses being opposites of each other. That and it was believed she was nuttier than a fruit cake and the power to electrocute people if they piss her off was a pretty big deterrent.

"Hi Pete, hi Gabriel." A very pretty brunette with brown eyes said shyly as she sat next to her girlfriend.

"Hi Eden." Eden McCain was another that did not surprise Peter; the girl was very nice but a little bit shy, after all the power to persuade people to do whatever you want, including die, could do that to a person. However, Peter had gotten tired of the two mooning over each other so in fourth year, he had shoved them into a broom closet, and wouldn't let them out till they admitted their feelings for each other. Before any more could be said however, Dumbledore spoke up again.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I have a few announcements to make. One concerns the new faces you see up here with me. One is Professor Arthur Petrelli, who shall be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. His son, Nathan Petrelli, shall both be an assistant when needed and he shall be holding a class for political issues as well as giving lessons to all of you future politicians. Professor Suresh will be Professor Snape's assistant, as well as holding tutoring classes to those that require it." Here, people like Neville let out a sigh of relief; Mohinder didn't look half as threatening as Snape.

"Next is our new Transfigurations assistant as well as tutor, Professor Claude Rains. Professor Adam Monroe will be holding a dueling club that has been added to the curriculum. Professor Logan Howlett will be holding a physical education class that will focus on fitness for the younger years and hand-to-hand combat for fifth year and up. Professor Remy LeBeau will be holding a weapons class that will correspond with Professor Monroe's class in time. Then there is Professor Jonathon Crane, who, along with Professor Joseph Kerr, will be holding a psychology class as well as offering counsel to those who wish it. Professor Harvey Dent will be teaching a law class for you future lawyers. Finally, Professor Henri Ducard shall be holding a class that will discuss such brands of magic as voodoo and necromancy, though I am certain it is only theory so none of you have to worry about a thing." He continued until he dismissed them all. Nicu then got up from the Ravenclaw table and went over to the Hufflepuff table. He explained to the Prefects the promise he had made and they allowed him to follow; he may have switched classes but he would always be a loyal little badger to them. All of the little snakes gathered around Rogue and followed her and the prefects out of the hall. Andy and the prefects then led the Ravenclaws out of the great hall to their tower. Jim was the last one and headed over to the Gryffindors.

"Jim! Are you going to be in our dorm?" A little female lion asked gleefully. He laughed, and bent down on one knee to speak with her eye to eye,

"I'll be there quite a bit of the time, but I'm mainly going to be in Ravenclaw tower thanks to my resorting." She looked heartbroken at this; Jim had seemed like the one who was going to be the most fun, which is understandable given the fact Jim had often helped the Weasley twins with their pranks.

"Aw…Sweetie, cheer up. I'll bring you back candy from Hogsmede, and sit with you at breakfast a lot. And the little deal about being able to talk to me, day or night, still stands. How does that sound?" He opened his arms, and she jumped into them, not noticing the jealousy burning in his 'friends' eyes. He scooped up the girl, and held her princess style, before turning to Ron and Hermione

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley," he gave a small, chilly, sarcastic smile, which chilled a few to the bone. He may not have a sharks smile like his sister, but his did give off chills.

"Lead the way."

~_In Dumbledore's office_~

Dumbledore was beyond furious. Not only did he have to deal with those two meddlesome Petrelli's, he also had to deal with Suresh, Monroe, Howlett, Rains, and LeBeau. Since they were sprung on him at the last moment, when he was having a hard time finding a DADA teacher, he had had no choice but to accept them.

And now his pawns were moving out of position on their own. That retard Vernescu was in Ravenclaw and he had been among the top 5 in the scoring. The boy had ranked number 4 with Zabini, Chekov, and Pryde. How had everyone managed to not notice his intelligence? Or maybe they knew and weren't telling him? No, that was out of the question; if they were, then that would mean all of his pieces were being moved out of place. There was also his brother, Peter. That boy had ranked third with Malfoy, Cromwell, and Scott. Peter had always appeared gullible and naïve, so when did the boy get so damn smart? They had all gone against his plans when they made friends with people other than his pawns. People outside of his control, such as the Summers brothers, Wanda Maximoff, and Tabitha Smith. Those people and their families had never sworn allegiance to anyone, though it was suspected the Maximoff family was dark, with the father controlling magnetism, the brother being super fast, and Wanda controlling probability. When the Summers boys were orphaned, he had tried to get custody of them so he could put them in a family that would mould them into soldiers for the light. Scott was already showing his power of concussion beams from his eyes and Alex was displaying energy blasts; they would have been perfect against death eaters. However, an old friend of the family, Charles Xavier, had gotten them before he could, so the boys were raised to be neutral.

Because of these people, his plan for getting rid of Sirius at the end of last year had failed. Sirius had been getting excessively noisy and whiny with his God children in danger. Besides, Sirius' death would have been a perfect motivator for them all to fight. The only parental figure they had ever known, and would ever have known, once he got Lupin married to Tonks, have them produce maybe a light soldier or two, then kill them off in the final battle, killed in front of their eyes. But their mutant friends had made them think the whole thing through, unlike his pawns who were supposed to get them to the ministry of magic. Now, that wasn't going to happen; Lupin still had feelings for Black, Tonks was going out with Kingsley, and now his pawns had disappeared for nearly a month. He had tried to see inside first Nicu's mind, and then Peter's to see where they had been and who they had been with. He had been repelled by a large bear from Nicu's mind and by a chimera from Peter's. He didn't know who had taught them Occulmency, but they were going to pay.

~_Back in Gryffindor Tower_~

"By the way, before I forget Neville, I got a small gift for you!" Jim said as he returned from the tucking in/pillow fight with the first year boys and produced what looked simply like a very pretty flower but what Neville knew was a

"I don't believe it! You actually got me a _Triffidus Selectus_?! They're almost impossible to get!" Neville said as he gratefully took the plant. Jim just chuckled and said

"You can thank Peter for it; he grew it himself for you as a late birthday present. Well, suppose I'll be heading back to my new nest." Jim said with a chuckle as he left. Hunter and Melaina listened as the other lions talked about the re-sortings. The main ones they listened to were the Weasels and Beaver.

"What makes Nicu belong in Ravenclaw when I don't? I'm smarter than him!" Hermione said in an angry whisper that Hunter and Melaina were able to hear with their blood now active.

"Isn't it funny then, that you weren't on the top five, when Nicu and Peter _both_ were?" Tempest asked and many more whispers broke out. The know-it-all hadn't been on the top five lists? But Petrelli and Vernescu, two Hufflepuffs were?

"You're lying Cromwell! Those two idiots could never beat me! And I was on that list!" Hermione shouted, which hurt Hunter's, Melaina's, and Tempest's ears.

"You so sure Granger? Causes, as you should know, since many of the mutants here are wards of Charles Xavier, if anyone of our household were to land on the top five, then we all know who's on the list. For one, Eragon, who is Tempest's oldest brother, landed in second place, along with Leonard McCoy, Harry, and Aurora. Her older sister, Amber, landed in third, which is where Peter landed, along with Draco and Montgomery Scott. My girl Kitty landed in fourth place, along with Nicu, Pavel, and Blaise. Wanda and Pietro both landed in fifth, along with Nyota and Gabriel. Tell me, where in that list did you hear your name?" Jubilee asked her, which got even more whispers going. Harry and Aurora were second on that list? How had they never realized before?

"I made it in first! And Harry and Aurora are not in second! You lie!" Hermione said in an air of faux confidence.

"Really? Cause, I have here Kitty's results, and they say Rogue, Bruce, Jim, and Spock of the tribe Vulcan all were in first. And these are rather hard to duplicate of counterfeit." Tabitha said as she pulled out said piece of paper and enlarged it for all to see.

'**Congratulations, Miss Pryde, you, Blaise Zabini, Nicu Vernescu, and Pavel Chekov have tied fourth on the honorary scoring system. Harry Potter, Aurora Potter, Leonard McCoy, and Eragon Cromwell tied for second. Draco Malfoy, Amber Cromwell, Montgomery Scott, and Peter Petrelli tied for third. Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff, Gabriel Gray and Nyota Uhura tied for fifth. Marie Potter, Bruce Potter, Jim Potter and Spock of the Dark Elf Tribe Vulcan tied for first.**'

Hermione then fled the room in tears as others laughed at this. Ron then drew his wand and cast a stinging hex at her, which Scott deflected.

"Watch it Weasley; attacking another student, who is unarmed, could cost you your prefect badge, not that you deserve it."

"You mutants are never unarmed! And what do you mean I don't deserve my badge? I'm on the light side! Unlike you so called 'neutrals'!"

"Weasley, because of Dumbledore's prejudice rules, mutants aren't allowed to use their powers even if they are attacked first. Secondly, you do not deserve your badge because you are a constant rule breaker and you barely have the grades for Filche's job. Everyone knows that if Granger didn't make you study, and correct your homework for you, you would be lucky if you got a 'D' on your assignments." Hunter said and everyone looked shocked that the savior had just bad mouthed his supposed best friend.

"Harry! Mate! Why would you say those things about me and Dumbledore?!"

"Why wouldn't we? All that my brother has said is true; it's because of people like Dumbledore that our family and friends are not allowed to use their powers, even when attacked first in public, even though not all powers are dangerous; can you tell me what is so dangerous about breathing underwater like a fish? Also, you do not deserve that badge when you are barely adequate. There are far more deserving boys than you. One would be Neville, who is not a disgrace to the name of wizard like you are. Another is obviously Scott, who is better behaved, receives _far_ better grades then you do, has developed a better control on his temper because of his power than you do, and is better liked by the whole school because he doesn't believe in silly rivalries between houses." Melaina said and a few had to rub their arms against the chill in her voice; Rogue had been giving her sister lessons.

"What do you mean 'silly rivalries'? Slytherin produces dark wizards and witches!"

"Dark does not always mean evil! Besides, have you forgotten Pettigrew was a Gryffindor? The little stinking rat was a traitor! A houses values does not determine who will go _evil_ and who go _good_. See how I don't use words such as '_dark_' and '_light_' because they're pure bullocks! Magic is only determined evil or good by who casts it and for what purpose. When the Dark Lord punishes someone for something that could have cost their group their lives, you say he is evil. But when The Order performs the same spells on a _suspected_, and I say and stress the word again, _suspected_ Death Eater, is it alright?" Hunter asked the carrot top, though it was his sister who answered

"Of course it's alright! They're dark and dangerous people who have murdered innocent people!"

"And what of those families destroyed by the so called 'light'? How many werewolf pups were orphaned because the light killed their mother and father? How many vampires, who could only come out at night, were set ablaze in the sun, when the death sleep takes hold over them and they are defenseless by the 'light'?" Melaina then went upstairs, followed by Jubilee and Tabitha. Hunter then went to his own dorm, followed by Scott, Ray, Evan, and Neville. Many were stunned by the argument, but the Potter twins had brought up a good point. Was the light side really light, when it did all those horrible things? No one noticed when the portrait opened and closed all by itself, almost as if an invisible man had been in the room.

A/N: For Remy's weapon class, who should get what weapon? You can throw in whatever you like for whoever you like so there are no boundaries. Remy _is_ a man of many talents after all.


	5. Chapter 5

/Parseltongue/

~Elvin~

{_**Telepathy**_}

Chapter 5

Peter smirked as Melaina mentally told him what had happened. '_That's one way to start the ball rolling_.' He and Rogue had either the easiest or the hardest job, concerning how you looked at it. On one hand, they had to find out the true motives and true ideals of Voldemort. That in itself could be difficult; the only Slytherins they knew as friends were Gabriel, Matt Parkman, Theodore 'Ted' Sprague, Isaac Mendez, D.L. Hawkins, Tracy Sanders (Straus), Jessica Sanders, Wanda, Amber, and Elle, and those ten were all neutral as far as they knew. What was going to be even harder would be trying to get others to turn to their side if Voldemort just did what he did because it was _fun_. He knew they had their work cut out for them, but they had to at least try. He felt and saw when Rogue remembered how they were told the truth.

~_Flashback_~

"Alright, now I know you're all scared half out of your minds, and you want to know what the hell is going on. We are going to tell you now. What you do with this knowledge is your own decision. George is going to explain the first part." Axel told the seven teenagers who had all been revived. Rogue, Jim, and Bruce all had to be held back just so they wouldn't attack. Rogue had already broken Axel's nose when he had the misfortune of standing over her when she came to. She did what her body always knew to do; she punched him. He was currently talking from behind Damian. George, the 6' 3'' blonde male, then explained.

"16 years ago June 6th, eleven children were born, and one was created very early in the morning. These children were born to neutral families, but they were suspected to be dark for various reasons. To the oldest of the parents, Kasana and Anakin, triplets were born. They are the three Cromwell children; Amber, Eragon and Tempest. To them were gifted the powers of light fire, light earth and light metal. I know you have no idea what I'm talking about when I put the word 'light' in front of the element. It means that they are strongest when the person feels great emotion, whether it be love, pain, or hatred, though it's less tiring when they use positive emotions. The next family, Damian and Arial, had twins. This is you, Harry, Aurora, though your parents named you Hunter and Melaina respectively. You were given the power of light water and light wind. Yes, we know Melaina controls the weather, just work with me here. The last to be born with 'light' powers was Ben Larson, the only child of Thomas and Sophia, who was gifted with light lightning.

Then, at 6 am, came the first of the 'dark' powers. These are powers that are fueled by both emotions (the more negative, the better in these cases), and by thought. It was you, Peter, gifted with both dark earth and fire. You are my eldest son, along with being Merrick's and Aleanna's. Next came you, Nicu, who was gifted with dark lightning and dark metal. You are our second child. Then came your fellow Hufflepuff, friend, and cousin, Talon, who was gifted with dark air. He is the only child of the warlock Maylakono, and the midwife Sarabi. You were the next Alex, yes; your true name is Alex, at least in this form. You were also gifted with dark fire, but you were given something none of us suspected; power over darkness and light. You are both my nephew and my niece; you are a hermaphrodite, specifically, a gender-bender, meaning you can become either sex. Your female name is Andrea, or Andy. You were the last born Jim, our youngest son, gifted with not only dark water, but dark ice and dark snow as well. You were the one created Rogue, or should I say Alexia? You are our only daughter; however you were not born of Aleanna. When Peter was born, his empathy, the ability to absorb other abilities just by being near them, was already activated so he absorbed Merrick's lightning and strength, my fire and endurance, and Aleanna's water and magic. This was far too much for a newborn baby to take in; he was going to die of implosion. Aleanna had just finished giving birth to Nicu, and was working on giving birth to Jim so the decision of what to do fell to us. Merrick and I couldn't bear the thought of the babe in our arms dying such a cruel and painful death, so we decided to perform an ancient ritual that would take the power from Peter's body, destroy it, and then put a hold on his powers until he was a teenager, when he understood what was happening and we could help him control it. However, something went wrong with the ritual, and you were created at the _exact_ same moment as Alex and Jim and, quite frankly, Peter's _exact_ opposite, as I'm sure you've all noticed. You were also given dark lightning and, like Alex, power over darkness and light. No one could explain it, but rest assured Aleanna loved you as much as the boys. You were all deeply loved by your parents."

"If we were so _loved_, then why did you dump us?" Jim asked with hatred and hurt in his voice and in his heart. If these people were telling the truth, then did anyone want him and his sister? Merrick, the two legged wolf, took up the narrative.

"The Potter's gave birth to twins July 31st that year, both of whom died in child birth. The old man couldn't accept this; he was supposed to have at least one prophesy child, someone to defeat the 'Dark Lord'. Your mother had gone into a coma-like state after you were born. Now, before you concern yourselves, you should be made aware that this is a normal occurrence for our species; the mother rests her weakened body for a month or two and the fathers get closer to the children. However, Dumbledore attacked us both with our backs turned. I went up against him first since it's my job as the Alpha Dominant; I protect the entire pack. However, he threw silver particles at my face, and while I was temporarily blind, he managed to stab me; nowhere vital but it did manage to leave me paralyzed for the time being. He then went after George, who, as the secondary mate or Beta, was to protect the young in the mother's absence. He attacked him with dark curses that left him as weak as a kitten. He then took the four of you from you cribs, gave Jim and Alexia, along with Alex, Hunter and Melaina to the Potters, and gave Peter and Nicu to the Petrelli's. However, you were not supposed to go to Frank; you were to go to Arthur and Angela. He knew Angela didn't want any more children, having already one son, Nathan, and he knew Angela would drop the two of you off at Frank's. He did it this way because he knew Angela would pay Frank to keep him quiet. When the Potter's were attacked, you five were given to the Dursley's. You know the rest." Merrick said and he saw the demon from his blood rise to attention in the eyes of his children.

"Why did he arrange 'friends' for us?" Harry, now Hunter, asked.

"To control you all; in a life where you had no friends, and now you did, he was certain you would do anything to keep your new friends. However, what he did not plan on, was Rogue, Alex and Jim making friends with the other mutants. The mutants have been neutral in all wars, seeing as how they do not wish to use their powers in such a way unless someone could rally them into fighting. He had no sway over them, and this made him greatly angry. He also had no sway over Cedric Diggory, so he looked for a way to get rid of him in such a way, that his father would fight for the light. The chance arose in your fourth year." Arial, the woman with blue eyes and auburn hair, explained.

"And he succeeded." Aurora, now Melaina, said with pure bitterness in her voice.

"Not really; The Maximoff family _is_ neutral, they just lean more to the dark side. They knew what was going to happen, and warned Amos of it. Pietro was also portkeyed to that cemetery that night. With his super-speed, he was able to replace Cedric's body with a Golem. Cedric and his father have been in hiding for the last year in America." Everyone was immensely relieved to hear this, but none more so than Peter and Nicu, who were happy to hear their fellow Hufflepuff was safe and sound.

"Now, before we go on, we must ask, do you believe us?" Raine, the blonde haired woman with green eyes, asked them. They looked at one another and nodded.

"Now, you should know we have arranged for Rogue, Jim, Nicu, Peter, and Alex to be resorted. Hunter, you and Melaina aren't going to be resorted so that you may convince the lions to switch sides. However, I must ask all of you to let the hat sort you into your rightful houses. I understand why many of you hid your talents from the world, but no more. There is no longer need for the serpent to stay hidden among the flowers; now it may rise up, and strike."

~_End Flashback_~

They all had done as their father asked and they were where they should have been, with the exception of Hunter and Melaina. It was then Peter realized he had forgotten his duffle bag downstairs; so he went to go and get it. It was in there that the books his mother had given him, as well as the scepter that would focus his magic and produce even larger blasts without draining him, were in. Unfortunately, he ran into some of the even less savory Slytherins.

"Listen Petrelli, I don't know what you said to make the hat put you in Slytherin, but let it be known that you don't belong here." One of them said, and Peter raised an eyebrow at them.

"I simply asked the hat to put me in my rightful house, where my parents would have gone, had they attended here."

"Yeah, if your dad wasn't a no good squib!" The boys all laughed at this, but Matt (if you think he belongs in another house, tell me and I will consider it), his boyfriend, Theodore, and their mutual friend Isaac could see the eyes of their friend darken and take on a hint of yellow. Peter then tackled the one who had spoken. When the others tried to pull Peter off, he activated Evan's bone manipulation and spikes ripped the back and sides of his uniform. He then held Elle's blue lightning in front of the boy's face, who was now currently whimpering

"That man was in no way my father or even my sire! You ever call him such again, and you can see just how much control I now have over my powers. Do you understand me?" The boy nodded, wondering if the smaller boy could also absorb certain characteristic traits as well; he was acting more like Rogue or Jim at the moment. Peter took a breath to confirm what he thought he smelled and he knew he was correct; it was urine.

"Now go and get out of my sight; there's not much that's more sickening then the smell of urine." Peter said as he jumped off the other boy who ran from the common room.

"As for the rest of you, you do anything like that, and there are _a lot_ of things I could do to you to make your lives a living, breathing hell. So here are your options; either ignore me and let me do my own thing, or you can see what happens when you piss of an Empath!" He picked up his duffle bag and was about to leave when he saw D.L. looking pretty down.

"What's wrong D.L.?" Peter asked. D.L. jumped because he hadn't heard Peter approach. He gave a weak smile and said

"Nothing Pete, don't worry about it. Welcome to Slytherin by the way, and don't worry about people bothering you; me and the others will keep them away."

"Now don't give me that; you know I can sense emotions and yours are sadness and worry."

"Well, you know how me and the Hufflepuff, Niki Sanders, have been going steady since fourth year?"

"I should; Nicu and I are the ones who shoved you into that broom closet." Peter said with a smirk that got D.L. laughing.

"Yeah, you did, and for that, we're really thankful. Anyways, I just found out the news; Niki's pregnant and she's due about late or the end of May."

"Oh, well congratulations!" Peter said; he liked kids and he knew Niki and D.L. did as well.

"Yeah, normally it would be, except her parent's disowned her when they found out; called her a tramp and threw her out."

"What did Tracy and Jessica say?"

"They ran away and were staying in the leaky cauldron; Tom let them stay there for practically nothing when he heard what happened; he was outraged that a family like the Sanders' could throw a pregnant daughter out on the streets with no money. I don't know what to do; her parents said if she aborts the kid they'll let her back in but Niki really wants a kid, my kid. What am I going to do? My mom has been helping them to the best of her capabilities; she bought them their school supplies, but she can only do so much."

"Don't worry; I'll ask Rogue if you guys can have one of the Potter estates; they'll have everything you need, including a nursery." Peter said with a smile as D.L. looked shocked.

"You really think she'd do that? I mean, there's no way we'd ever be able to repay her."

"Don't worry about a thing D.L., just look after the kid when he or she is born."

"Sure! Thanks again Pete!" D.L. said as he took off to tell Niki the good news. Peter chuckled as he sent a mental message to Rogue.

{_**Hey Rogue?**_}

{_**Yeah emo?**_}

{_**I've asked you not to call me that. Look, D.L. and Niki are in a bit of trouble; Niki's pregnant.**_}

{_**Mazel Tov.**_}

{_**Yeah, except for the fact her parents disowned her and her sisters ran away to stay with her. They need a place to stay.**_} Rogue then took out the list of homes they inherited as the 'Potter heirs' and being the heirs to their own families. She decided to look through Merlin and Gryffindor first, knowing Hunter and Melaina wouldn't mind.

_**Lord and Lady Gryffindor:**_

_**¼ Hogwarts**_

_**Gryffindor Castle**_

_**Gryffindor Mansion**_

_**Lord and Lady of the Light: (Merlin's line)**_

_**Half of Avalon**_

_**Castle Merlin**_

'_That may be a bit much._' Rogue thought as she looked at Alex's estates as the last member of the LeFay line

_**Lord/Lady of the Dark: (LeFay's line)**_

_**Half of Avalon**_

_**Castle LeFay**_

Then she thought about the estates they all shared as the remaining heirs, apart from Voldemort of course, of Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

_**Lords and Lady Ravenclaw:**_

_**¼ Hogwarts**_

_**Azkaban island/prison**_

_**Ravenclaw Castle**_

_**Ravenclaw Nest**_

_**Lords and Lady Slytherin:**_

_**¼ Hogwarts**_

_**Slytherin Castle**_

_**Slytherin Chateau**_

She then thought of the places she and her brothers inherited as the last of the Hufflepuff line. '_Boy, if anyone ever told me I was a descendent of Hufflepuff, I would have thought they were off their rocker._'

_**Lords and Lady Hufflepuff:**_

_**¼ Hogwarts**_

_**Hufflepuff castle**_

_**Hufflepuff cottage**_

'_That aught a do it_' Rogue thought. As a place once belonging to Helga Hufflepuff, it was almost a guarantee it would be what they needed.

{_**Next time you see the phaser and super strong woman, tell them they can have Hufflepuff cottage.**_}

{_**Thanks Rogue.**_}

{_**Never mind the mushy stuff.**_} Peter laughed as he stepped into his room.

"I'm rather surprised you got that much control in one month." Gabriel said, looking up from his Charms textbook.

"Well, you know, get the right teacher and there's little you can't do." Peter said as he dropped his duffle bag on his bed.

"Still, get a little more control, and you'll be as strong as I am." Peter knew Gabriel was right; since Gabriel had more control, he was the stronger of the two. However, Peter had such abilities as precognition, space-time manipulation, telepathy, invisibility, telekinesis, induced radioactivity, enhanced strength, electric manipulation, phasing, pyrokinesis (in the form of blue flames), cyrokinesis, intuitive aptitude, enhanced speed (he got it from someone other than Daphne), persuasion, and power amplification and energy projection (did I forget to mention Hiro and Ando are here?). Gabriel meanwhile had telekinesis, kinetic energy projection, cyrokinesis, eidetic memory, Liquification, enhanced hearing, precognition, induced radioactivity, rapid cellular regeneration, alchemic transmutation, psychometry, sound manipulation, electric manipulation, lie detection, thoughtography, shapeshifting, and disintegration. Gabriel knew that the old man had wanted the two of them rivals, but he never saw the point; ever since they both got radiation from Ted, if they lost their cool, boom goes the school. And anyways, Peter had always been a quiet kid, unless he saw you bullying someone. Why would you want to be rivals with someone like that?

"If you say so Gabriel." Peter said as he got ready for bed. Sylar was treated to a sight of Peter's abs before he pulled a black tank top over them.

"Do me a favor Peter?" Gabriel asked as he put his book away and got under his covers.

"What is it Gabriel?" Peter asked as he got under his on covers.

"Call me Sylar."

"No problem."


	6. Chapter 6

/Parseltongue/

~Elvin~

{_**Telepathy**_}

Chapter 6

"Peter, if you want to make sure you get a good seat at breakfast, you better wake up now." Gabriel whispered in Peter's ear, slowly waking him up. Peter then stretched like a cat and got out of bed.

"Thanks for the wakeup call Sylar, what time is it?" Peter asked.

"It's seven am, which means we have time to have breakfast, get our schedules, head to our first class, look at our textbooks, and avoid just about anyone you don't want to see." Peter looked at the smirking teen with surprise before nodding. As they got downstairs, they saw Elle, Isaac, Matt, Ted, D.L., Tracy, Jessica, Wanda, Amber, and Rogue waiting for them.

"Do you _always_ get up at seven?" Peter asked with a small blush.

"Sometimes, though we may do it more often, seeing as how we may have to help protect you from any unsavory characters." Elle said as Spock and McCoy came down and led the way out. Peter wasn't surprised Spock and McCoy saw nothing wrong with Peter being in Slytherin; Spock was too busy competing with Jim for the top score in class, and McCoy had always had a suspicion that Peter didn't really belong in Hufflepuff. Everyone knew Peter was loyal to a fault, but the boy had a secretive side that not many knew. Peter also, in truth, a rather private person, preferred to stay in the company of Jim, Bruce, Rogue, Nicu and a few others, compared to some of the other Hufflepuffs, who constantly talked and gossiped with whoever was around. Some said Peter belonged in Gryffindor because he had such a strong sense of right and wrong. They were wrong; Peter knew the difference, and was willing to stand up for it, but he wouldn't simply do something because it was _right_; he would weigh options, see if it was the best thing to do for all, and if it was, he'd do it. He took a great deal of Nicu's beatings because it was right, but also because it was best for the both of them; Nicu got hit less, and Peter protected his little brother. This was why Peter either belonged to Ravenclaw or Slytherin; he was intelligent on many levels, though many thought him and Nicu dumb, but he also had a dark streak. The fact he and Nicu had told the hat to put them in Hufflepuff so the world wouldn't notice them, was also quite ingenious. As they came to the front doors, Hufflepuffs such as Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Ernie Macmillan came up to Peter.

"Hi, what are you all doing up so early?" Peter asked them and it was Susan who came forward.

"We wanted to make sure we caught you before you went to class. Listen Peter, we umm… we wanted you to…" When he saw she was having trouble, Justin took over.

"We wanted you to know that, even though you've switched houses, we still want to be your friend."

"Even though I've gone to the house of snakes where evil wizards are produced?" Peter asked and they all blushed as Hannah said

"Well, if you're there, it can't be all that bad of a house. I mean, I've just can't see you as an evil person, so, maybe what they say is wrong."

"Thanks guys."

"Well, now that we've had your little demonstration of Hufflepuff loyalty, perhaps we can move inside to let the other students in?" They heard an amused voice say and turned around to see their dueling instructor, Professor Munroe, standing behind them with a smirk on his face. The Hufflepuffs all blushed and left. The Slytherins then left as well, but Adam held Peter back for a minute.

"You're lucky to have such understanding friends."

"Yes, I know; when I was told that I was to be resorted, I was worried I would lose some of my friends." Peter told the older man, not realizing where this was going.

"Only some? Why not all?"

"Well, Ando and Hiro wouldn't abandon me; neither would Niki or Eden."

"So, a time and space manipulator, a power amplifier/energy projector, a super strong woman, and a persuader wouldn't abandon you because you switched houses? I'd have to say you made some pretty damn good loyal friends. It's also nice to know that the Hufflepuffs won't stop being friends with a super-powered Empath, and by correlation, other mutants, simply because he switched houses." Adam had to hide his smirk as Peter glared at him.

"I don't like what you're insinuating; I made friends with them because I never had friends before and they like _me_ for _me_; not for my powers. Besides, the other mutants were like me and my brother; mutants not allowed to use our powers even if we are attacked first, and even when we wouldn't hurt people otherwise. Now, if you don't mind sir, I would like to go eat my breakfast and get my timetable before the other Slytherins come down and the hall is filled with mindless chatter." Peter then stormed off to his table.

"Well, that went well." Adam heard an Indian voice behind him, and turned to see Claude and Mohinder fading into existence. There were times when Claude's ability to turn himself and anything he touched invisible made him a touch uneasy.

"I think it did; it gives me an idea of how his temper works."

"And you just want to know so you know that how to piss him off." Claude said with a smirk.

"It also gives me an idea of what he values; friends, family, loyalty, that sort of thing." Adam said as they got ready to enter the hall, only to be stopped once again by another voice

"You want to know that sort of thing so you know how to manipulate him. You also want to see his dark streak." They turned and saw Arthur Petrelli and Nathan came into view. The three men became uneasy as the 'power thief' as he was called came into view.

"Hello Arthur." Adam said as the five men all moved inside.

{_**You have nothing to worry from me as long as you don't harm my godsons or my goddaughter, do you understand me?**_} All men discretely nodded as they took their places at the head table.

~_At the same time, in Gryffindor Tower_~

Hunter awoke from the silent pinging sound in his head, which had become Rogue's favorite way of waking a person up since her telepathy came online. He knew Melaina had been awoken the same way. He looked around and saw that Scott, Ray, and Evan were up, and Scott was waking Neville up. All the other males were asleep and, in the case of Ron, snoring loudly.

{_**You would think, after all this time, he would have the decency to put a silencing charm around his bed.**_} Hunter heard Melaina say through their bond.

{_**Yeah, but what can you do?**_} He asked Melaina.

{_**Why not ask Rogue or Jim?**_}

{_**Better ask Rogue; Jim is probably taking a shower, and you know how he prefers his privacy for things like that. I'd be lucky if he heard me shout his name at the top of my lungs through his shields.**_} Hunter then did just that and contacted Rogue.

{_**Morning Rogue.**_}

{_**Va a continuación; es su níquel**_} (Go ahead; it's your nickel in Spanish)

{_**Can't you ever answer like a sane person would?**_}

{_**What's the fun in that? And, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not sane. Now what do you want? We're nearing the Great Hall and it looks like we're going to be approached by four Hufflepuffs so if they're going to say something nasty I want to be ready.**_}

{_**I've noticed, now, as you may very well have guessed, only myself, the mutants, and Neville are awake. I want to play a trick on Ron and the others, what should I do?**_}

{_**Cast a spell of Jim's creation and set the time for five minutes. I think it's time Weasley learned what an alarm clock is; Corvo del gallo is the incantation, I've told Melaina to do the same with Granger and the Weaslette.**_}

{_**Won't he just go back to sleep?**_}

{_**Not really; Alex made it so if you try to ignore it, it keeps going off every view minutes and it just keeps getting louder and louder. If the sound doesn't get him out of bed, his angry dorm mates yelling at him most likely will.**_}

{_**You, Jim, and Alex are the Devil, Antichrist, and unholy spirit, you realize that right?**_}

{_**Of course, now get cracking and get crowing.**_} Hunter then aimed his wand at Ron's bed and whispered

"Corvo del gallo." An orange light left his wand then paused at the bed.

"Five minutes." Was all Hunter said before the cloud settled above Ron's bed. Hunter then led the way out.

~_At the Great Hall_~

As Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick handed the timetables out to their early students, which included their new first years since the ones who had woken up early had also taken the time to wake up first years so they wouldn't be late, they were surprised to see the other 6th and 5th year Gryffindors come down, looking less than pleased. Jim, Alex, the other Ravenclaws, along with the other Slytherins had a hard time holding their laughter in at the sight of bright orange feathers sticking haphazardly in their hair. Rogue could see Malfoy wanted to say something rather sharp and witty but she said

"Why waste a good joke, when there are so few around to hear it?" Malfoy looked at her for a minute then nodded with a smirk as he accepted his time table. Rogue took hers and wanted to groan at the sight of it.

(A/N: Just so you know, I _suck_ at doing this part.)

Monday

Transfiguration: Slytherin & Ravenclaw

Herbology: Slytherin & Hufflepuff

Lunch

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Slytherin & Gryffindor

Physical Education: Slytherin & Gryffindor

Dinner

Astronomy: Slytherin & Ravenclaw

Tuesday

Law: Slytherin & Ravenclaw

Politics: Slytherin & Gryffindor

Lunch

Potions: Slytherin & Gryffindor

Potions: Slytherin & Gryffindor

Dinner

Wednesday

Charms: Slytherin & Hufflepuff

Ancient Runes: Slytherin & Gryffindor

Lunch

History of Magic: Slytherin & Ravenclaw

Care of Magical Creatures: Slytherin & Hufflepuff

Dinner

Thursday

Weapons training: Slytherin & Gryffindor

Arithmancy: Slytherin & Ravenclaw

Lunch

Psychology: Slytherin & Ravenclaw

Potions: Slytherin & Gryffindor

Dinner

Friday

Dueling Club: Slytherin & Gryffindor

Spare period

Lunch

Spare period

Brands of Magic: Slytherin & Gryffindor

Dinner

God, to be with those damn lions at least twice a day almost every day of the week! She would tell and make sure Peter only stuck with the lions they knew were loyal. She also felt bad that Peter wouldn't be able to see his badger friends as often as she knew he'd like. They only had three classes altogether, and a fair amount of the new classes would be with Gryffindor. Well, if nothing else, at least today wouldn't start off with being in their annoying presence. Hunter and Melaina didn't look all that pleased either. She decided to look through their eyes and see what was up.

Monday

Law: Gryffindor & Hufflepuff

Charms: Gryffindor & Ravenclaw

Lunch

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Gryffindor & Slytherin

Physical Education: Gryffindor & Slytherin

Dinner

Tuesday

Transfiguration: Gryffindor & Hufflepuff

Politics: Gryffindor & Slytherin

Lunch

Potions: Gryffindor & Slytherin

Potions: Gryffindor & Slytherin

Dinner

Wednesday

Divination: Gryffindor & Ravenclaw

Ancient Runes: Gryffindor & Slytherin

Lunch

Psychology: Gryffindor & Hufflepuff

Care of Magical Creatures: Gryffindor & Ravenclaw

Dinner

Astronomy: Gryffindor & Hufflepuff

Thursday

Weapons Training: Gryffindor & Slytherin

History of Magic: Gryffindor & Hufflepuff

Lunch

Herbology: Gryffindor & Hufflepuff

Potions: Gryffindor & Slytherin

Dinner

Friday

Dueling Club: Gryffindor & Slytherin

Spare period

Lunch

Spare period

Brands of Magic: Gryffindor & Slytherin

Hunter was not exactly thriller Dumbledore was going to quite the lengths he was to keep him and Melaina away from Alex, Jim, and Nicu. '_You would have done better to keep us away from Rogue and Peter, instead old man. Those three are important to the plot, but Rogue and Peter are the maestro's behind this play, we just haven't discussed _your_ climax yet._' Hunter thought as he got up while Ron and Hermione were still eating. He nodded to the others and they all went off to law class with Hiro, Ando, Niki, Eden, Susan, Justin, Ernie, Hannah, Pavel, Ben, Talon, Jamie, Amara, Sam, and Kurt; Professor Dent did _not_ look like a man that would tolerate lateness.

{_**What have you got now Peter?**_} Melaina asked the Empath as they left.

{_**Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws.**_} Peter said as he, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Alex Summers, Andy, Jim, Nicu, Nyota, Rachel, Kitty, Eragon, Ororo, Montgomery Scott (whom Jim mainly called Scotty), and Hikaru all got up and went to the strict Scottish woman's classroom, where another new teacher awaited them. They were all meeting at least one of the new teachers today, and for Peter, that included meeting the man that should have been his step-father.


	7. Chapter 7

/Parseltongue/

~Elvin~

{_**Telepathy**_}

Chapter 7

"The grapevine says Peter used his abilities on a boy and made him wet his pants." Nyota said as she caught up to Rogue outside of Transfiguration.

"News sure travels fast; the guy made reference to Frank and Peter lost control for a bit."

"Good thing he didn't tell anyone; Peter would have had a detention with Snape."

"The guy's too afraid of what the other mutants and I would do to him if he did tell. Besides, I don't think Snape would be too harsh on Peter." That was when the door opened and the Transfiguration apprentice came through.

"Since you lot were smart enough to get here early, you can come inside; I actually have a couple of things to say to you before the old cat gets here." Professor Rains said as he let them inside, including Candice Wilmer, who had only just got to the school, due to problems with the floo network from the America's where she had been vacationing, which made her unable to get to the school yesterday.

"Right now, first things first, most of you lot are Slytherins, proud and noble snakes. The rest of you are Ravenclaws, beautiful and majestic ravens. If I hear any petty name calling or hear any discrimination in here, I am not going to be merciful. But apart from that, if you guys want to talk to me about anything, come to me. If you want to vent, then that's even better. Hell, I'll probably end up _being_ the reason you vent." That was when professor McGonagall came in, looking surprised to see 14 Ravenclaws, including two of her former lions, and 17 Slytherins, one of which was another former lion of hers, already in the room.

"Professor Rains, classes don't begin for another 30 minutes at least."

"And what would you have them do? Stand in the hall for 30 minutes? They'll get cramps in their legs. Have them get into mischief before class so they have an alibi of sorts?" McGonagall flushed at this before saying

"Ah, yes, I see your point. Very well, they may stay in here."

"Right, well, while we wait for those slow pokes to grace us with their presences, why don't you all take a look at your text books and see what we'll be doing for the year?" 30 minutes later, everyone was inside and Claude decided to give a better introduction of himself.

"Right now, I want to lay down some rules and guidelines. You mess with me or do anything you're not supposed to, your wand will be taken away for the day, you will receive it back at the end of the day and, at that time, you will write two rolls of parchment writing why what you did was wrong, how sorry you are, how you will never do it again, and how you understand that if you do, you will serve a three night detention with myself, Professor Kerr, and Professor Ducard. You are all now in your sixth year; if you think you can act immature and get away with it, then your mind has not matured with you bodies. Now, pay attention to your teacher, and we may be able to go an hour without anyone going to the infirmary."

"You know, I think I'm going to like him." Rogue whispered to Alex and Jim while Gabriel said the same to Peter, enjoying the laugh he received.

~_Meanwhile, those in Law were receiving a similar speech_~

"'Justice is blind.' Can anyone tell me what that means?" Professor Dent asked his class, purposely ignoring Hermione's hand waving in the air. It was when he saw shy Nikki raise her hand that he nodded to her.

"It means that no one is above the law; king, duke or peasant, they are all treated the same." Dent gave her a kind smile and said

"10 points to Hufflepuff, thank you for such pretty wording." She blushed at the comment, knowing he wasn't making fun of her.

"Now, since Miss. Sanders brought up kings, who can tell me which king it was that made it so no one was above the law." He again ignored Hermione's hand and instead went to Pavel who answered with

"King John of England signed the Magna Carta, also known as the Magna Carta Libertatum or the Great Charter of Freedoms, on June 15, 1215. Since he believed himself to be above the law, the people revolted and made him sign the Magna Carta." Dent gave another kind smile and said

"15 points to Hufflepuff, thank you for such an invigorating history lesson." Pavel blushed as well; professor Dent appeared to be quite the charmer.

"Now, all that being said, I want it made clear that no one is above the rules in my classroom. If you do not do an assignment, you will have a detention after classes, during which you will not have your wand, and after class you shall write the entire assignment, complete with research and you will not go back to your dorm until the assignment is done. If you had the research, but were too lazy to put it together, then it will be burned and you will have to do it all again. If you are rude to another student, then you will be given detention, where you will write 'I must not be rude to another student' until it is engrained in your mind." Ron and some of the others all looked horrified at so much detention.

"Now, here in law, you will learn our laws, their origins, and how to have laws repealed when they are unjust. Who can give me an example of an unjust law and how it can be made better?" He wanted to groan when Hermione's hand shot up again. Instead, he went to Hunter's hand.

"Mr. Potter?"

"An example of an unjust law is how all werewolves must be tagged, monitored, unable to get a job, and are unable to breed. In order to make it better, werewolves must be treated as equal citizens, including being able to get a job and being able to breed." Dent gave another smile and said

"10 points to Gryffindor. Another?" He then nodded to Melaina.

"Ms. Potter?"

"Another unjust law is how they treat vampires; they too are tagged, denied the right to breed and also to feed. They are only allowed to feed on the dying inmates of Azkaban, and they are so few and in-between. Essentially, they are allowed to starve because of what they are. A better blood bank should be made available to them and they should be allowed to take from any donors that offer themselves."

"Very nicely put, take another 10 points to Gryffindor. Any others?"

"Yes Ms. Granger?" He said, unable to hold back the sigh.

"The enslavement of House elves. They should all be released from slavery." Dent then face palmed, unable to stop himself before he replied with

"Ms. Granger, for one who has been described as being the brightest witch of your age, you certainly don't do any research on things, do you? Can anyone explain the situation of House elves to Ms. Granger?" It was Hiro who answered

"House elves get their energy from the magical signatures of a family. Without them, they would die. Some people do on occasion seem abuse their house elves, but their mindset is that when you've done something wrong, you are punished. However, since they watch as the children are punished, they only see major forms as punishment as fit for their mistakes."

"And why are so many dismayed when they are given clothes, Mr. Nakamura?" Dent asked

"They are dismayed because of the fact that clothes mean they have done such a horrible job, they have dishonored the family they were born into. They have only a year to find a new home before they die."

"Well done, take 30 points for Hufflepuff, do you understand now Ms. Granger?"

"He only says that because he's a pureblood and that's what his family has told him to abolish any guilt he might feel." Hermione said and Harvey had to fight his other sides control at the words.

"20 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight for such a thing. You may believe that purebloods are arrogant people that do nothing but wine and dine the best, but let me tell you that many of them got where they are today from good, honest hard work. Now get out of my class, but first you must surrender your wand." Dent said but Hermione replied with

"NO! You can't take my wand away just bec-"

"Actually Ms. Granger, I think you'll find that I can since I gave you warning as to such earlier."

"But I'm a prefect!"

"If you care to use your memory Ms. Granger, you will recall I said no one is above the rules or the law. That includes prefects and, should you attain the position, which I doubt, Head Girl and Head Boy. Now give it to me and leave before I call your head of house." Hermione then tearfully handed over her wand and left the classroom. Harvey had to hold back a sneer at this.

"If anyone else is going to act like that in my class, I feel that you should leave now and get better acquainted with Mr. Filch's position, since it may be your own someday. With this class, I will teach how to save your hide in a trial. If you would rather take your chances, get arrested, and get sent to Azkaban prison for something you could have prevented if you had known the law, then be my guest. I think I should make a few things clear; I will not tolerate lateness, I will not tolerate rudeness to myself or to others, I will not tolerate late assignments, and if you think I'll tolerate acting up in this classroom, you have another thing coming.

Now your textbooks arrived last night, so you will sign one out, read pages 10-18, do the question on page 18, which I expect to be in full sentences, and hand them into me next Monday. If you have any questions which cannot be answered through the text, you may come to me between 7 and 9 o'clock. At that time, my door closes. You will also have to make an appointment before then if you wish for me to see you and help you. You can and will make your appointments before your first class on any given day. If you do not seek my help, then I cannot help you and you may very well fail the assignment. Any questions?" He wanted to groan when Ron's hand went into the air, and said

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Can I sign one out for Hermione?"

"No, because with the quill I'm giving you, it transfers a bit of your magical signature into your John Hancock to amke sure the book I'm getting back at the end of the year is really yours."

"Then how is Hermione supposed to get a textbook?"

"She will simply get one next week."

"But how is she supposed to do the assignment?"

"She can either hand it in with the next assignment, or not at all, in which she will receive a zero. However, should she hand it in with the next one, it will be marked as late and it will be ineligible for an Outstanding grade."

"But she doesn't know about the assignment! And she can't do it without one of those books! What if she copied out of mine?"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible Mr. Weasley; the book shall only be readable to whoever signs it out." His smile returned when Eden shyly raised her hand

"Yes Ms. McCain?"

"Are we allowed to help each other with the assignments?"

"If you're certain you know the answers, and as long as you don't plagiarize off each other, then yes, you can help each other."

"Then why can't I -" Ron started but Harvey cut him off with

"First off, you don't know the answers since your grades are average at best. Secondly, it would be plagiarizing for you to simply _give_ her the answers. In my class, you either learn the answers on your own, or you don't learn them at all."

"This isn't fair!" At this, Harvey smirked and said

"Welcome to your sixth year at Hogwarts."


	8. Note

Can someone explain what the hell a Mary Sue is? 'Cause I thought it was when you put yourself into your story. Obviously I've been misinformed, because while certain traits of mine have popped up in certain characters, I myself am not in the story. If it has to do with the characters, it's called a _CROSSOVER_ as well as being _AU_, which means, I can do whatever I want, as long as it makes sense and, last time I checked, my story did make sense. If you think otherwise, you can tell me in a TASTEFUL _CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM_. Got that? Not a flame, cause those will be deleted or ignored. Anyone who has so low self esteem that they mock others work, when they don't even have a story up, is just pathetic. Is that the reason you flamers joined? So you can mock those who dedicate time and effort to these stories that are meant for enjoyment? That's both sad and pathetic. Finally, if you don't like what you read, then just hit that little arrow at the top left corner of your screen pointing left. That will take you back to the main screen, and you can pick another story to read. All that can be said now is three little words: GET A LIFE!


	9. Chapter 9

/Parseltongue/

~Elvin~

{_**Telepathy**_}

Chapter 8

Classes all went rather smoothly from then on; for certain people that is. As always, Peter enjoyed Herbology immensely, and his hard work, as always, earned his house quite a few points. He could tell Professor Sprout was sad to see one of her favorite badgers was now a snake but there was nothing she could do now; what was done was done. Peter, Rogue and the others had laughed their asses off when Pavel had told them Hermione had earned detention with Dent barely half an hour into the class and had also lost her wand. Peter had to hand it to these new teachers; they knew how to discipline. Now Hermione was out luck for Charms and DADA. And both of the Petrelli men most certainly did _not_ look like men that liked to have loafers in their class. And apparently, she was either going to be missing an assignment, or have a late mark. Rogue felt like she and Dent were going to get along just fine, and she hadn't even really met the man yet. In Charms, Hermione was explaining to Professor Flitwick why she couldn't perform in today's class. When asked why Dent had taken her wand away for the day, she had said Dent was being unfair to Gryffindors. Tabitha had then cut in and explained that Dent had warned the whole class that any discrimination would be punished with the removal of the wand for the day and detention later that night. Hermione had ignored the warning and insulted Hiro, who all the teachers had a soft spot for, excluding Snape of course, but he did allow Ando to help his boyfriend in the class. Anyway, when Hermione had denied any such thing, Tabitha clearly repeated what Hermione had said to Hiro and that Professor Dent clearly stated anyone who insulted another would be punished with removal of their wand and detention. At this, Flitwick became outraged and told Hermione to write a formal apology to Hiro and if she didn't, she would serve detention with Filch tomorrow night since she had one with Dent tonight. Hermione quickly started to write said apology. Flitwick also told her that she would have to come in on her own time, before her Prefect patrol, to learn today's charm. Lunch turned out quite a bit of conversation.

"So, did you hear about Granger?" A sixth year Hufflepuff asked her Ravenclaw friend.

"No, what?" The Ravenclaw asked in return.

"Apparently she's got detention with Dent _and_ he took away her wand for the rest of the day."

"No way! The know-it-all got a detention on the first day?!"

"And apparently they were barely thirty minutes in."

"Man! What'd she say to piss Dent off so early?"

"She apparently badmouthed Nakamura."

"She WHAT?! But, but he's just so damn cute and lovable! Even most of the Slytherins think so and mostly leave him alone when they prank the others! Why would anyone badmouth a sweetie like him?"

"Apparently, she made some comment about his blood and something concerning House Elves."

"Ugh! She and the god damned House Elves! When is she going to stop playing a bad version of Abraham Lincoln and realize House Elves are _happy_ with their lot in life?"

"I can't believe Dent! He was so unfair to you Hermione! He took away your wand, took house points, you can't do the assignment until next week, _and_ you have to serve a detention with him tonight!"

"He's completely unfair to Gryffindors! And I wouldn't be surprised if he's a pureblood, with that attitude. What do think Harry?" Hermione looked to one of her best friends, who was still ignoring her. Before she could probe deeper, Professor McGonagall came and said

"Mr. Potter, this should have been done earlier this morning at breakfast but you left before I could give it to you. Here you are." Just as Hunter and Melaina had predicted, Hunter had made Quidditch captain. Melaina noticed Ron scowling, and rolled her eyes at his childishness.

"I'm sorry professor, but if you recall, I was banned from the sport for life last year."

"But Professor Dumbledore removed the ban last year! Surely you want to keep playing?"

"If truth be told professor, I was going to resign from the team this year."

"Harry, you've got to play! We need you!"

"Weasley, weren't you _just_ going to throw a fit over how my brother made captain? Make up your mind! He's either a glory hound for playing, or he's a traitor for quitting! He's allowed to drop out if he wants to! And so help me, you try to guilt trip him again with this stupid rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and I'll stick a snake in your bed!" Ron was beet red by the time she was done and with that, she, Hunter, Scott, Jubilee, Tabitha, Neville, and Evan went down the table to sit with the first years. McGonagall looked sad that two of her favorite students felt the way that they did but agreed with Aurora; if Harry wanted to drop the team, it was his choice. She then noticed that Ron looked about ready to blow his top.

"You will do well to remember yourself Mr. Weasley, or you may indeed find something unpleasant and without definite proof of who put it there, I would be powerless to help you." Up at the head table, Dent was talking to some of his friends, while making sure no one eavesdropped on them.

"I can't believe Granger was actually dumb enough to try something like that in your classroom." Nathan asked; he and Harvey had gone to law school together and were been rather good friends.

"Yeah, but hopefully, this will get it into her head and others that when I give my word on something, I stick to it. How are your classes so far?"

"Almost everyone is behind on what they should know. Pop and I are going to have to work them to the bone to undo the damage Umbridge did last year." Nathan didn't sound the least remorseful about that statement. That was when Peter came up and stood in front of Harvey.

"Professor Dent? I was wondering if you had any free time tonight."

"As a matter of fact I do Peter, but what do you want to talk about? You haven't been in my class yet, so I don't see what you could have to talk to me."

"Well, it has to do with the repeal of a law." At the mention of this, Mohinder, Nathan and Arthur all looked at him with interest.

"Ah, which one is it?"

"Well, it's the one that states mutants aren't allowed to use their powers in school, even if someone attacks us first. We're basically sitting ducks when it comes to attacks, especially people like Jamie, Niki and Hiro. And the Slytherins are even bigger targets; all three houses gang up on them and they get into trouble even if they defend themselves with magic; it's not fair to anyone."

"Ah yes, that particular law. You've brought up a very good point. Tell you what; I'll make a deal with you. If you can find out the origins of that law and write a full report, Nathan and I will send it to the Minister and you will automatically get an Exceeds Expectations. If the law is repealed, you'll get an Absolutely Outstanding." Peter's eyes couldn't help but bug out at this; this teacher was willing to not only show him the way, but also willing to help him help mutants all over.

"Thank you sir, when will this be due?"

"Try and get it done before Christmas break but if you can't, Easter would do just as well."

"Thank you sir, and would it be alright if I got some help in looking things up? Just because some have resources I don't have."

"Now you're thinking like a lawyer; lawyers can't do everything on their own so they have help. Tell whoever you wish to help that the offer stands for them as well." Harvey was rather happy to see Peter's face light up at this.

"Thank you very much sir." Peter then went back to his table and told his friends what Harvey told him. Not realizing Claude had cast a small eavesdropping spell so they'd hear what Peter said.

"So, did he agree to meet with you?" Ted asked.

"Actually, he said that if we do research on the law, and try to hand it in before Christmas break, we automatically get Exceeds Expectations. He and Nathan will then send it into the ministry to be reviewed. If the law is repealed, then we'll get Absolutely Outstanding." Peter told them, making sure that no one who could stop them was listening.

"So anybody who helps in the assignment automatically gets EE in the class?" D.L asked, thinking about how Niki could help.

"Yeah, as long as it doesn't interfere with other classes. Now, I think that we should not only look at the origin of it here, but also see what it's like in other countries. Matt, you and Ted check out what the Americans say. I'll see if Ando can find out anything from Japan area and Hiro can ask his parents. Elle, you and Eden see what you can find out from the African schools. Hunter and Melaina will cover South America; see if anything is different there. Amara can help; that was her neck of the woods until a few years ago. Rogue, you, Jim, and Alex will cover Canada, Australia and a good deal of Europe. D.L, you, Niki, and I will take Great Britain. Gabriel, Tracy, Jessica, you three and Rachael will see if you can find anything out that we can't; ask whoever you need to. If this law isn't repealed soon, mutants all over will soon be thrown into Azkaban just for having an active X-Gene." Peter said and they all nodded. Harvey and the others had to admit; they hadn't thought of seeing this kind of determination from someone like Peter. They then got up and headed for their next class, which happened to be Arthur and Nathan's class.

~_In the DADA classroom_~

"Welcome to your sixth year of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Before we begin, I feel that we should lay down some ground rules. The first and foremost is that in this class, you _will_ pay attention or you _will_ get detention. My son and I are here to help you learn how to defend yourselves, not to baby you. My next rule is that, should you choose to act like immature babies and call each other names, you will leave this classroom before you can say Avada Kedavra. Finally, should you cause a disruption in our class by ignoring the second rule, your wand shall be taken away for the rest of the day and you will have a detention." Everyone shook as the Petrelli men looked at the students gathered. Many knew the Petrelli line was not one to joke around with. That was when Arthur spoke up again.

"Now, today, we are simply going to talk about certain magical creatures, spells that can be used to repel them should the need arise, and how to identify them. Let's start with us just naming them. Name the creature and if you can, provide us with the rest of the information I have asked for. If you cannot, do not worry, just read up on your text books for next class." He then looked around, ignoring Hermione, and pointed at Daphne Greengrass.

"Ms. Greengrass?"

"The Acromantula; they are a breed of spider that can range in size from a common household size, to as big as a car almost. The spell to repel them is Arania Exame (sp?). Their venom is a rather rare potions ingredient."

"Very good Ms. Greengrass, 10 points to Slytherin. Let's see, Mr. Summers?"

"A Boggart; they are creatures that live to frighten others. No one knows what they actually look like; as they are shapeshifters that turn into the thing you fear the most the minute they sense you. The way to repel them is with the Riddikulus charm, which will turn it into something you find funny, and the laughter that will ensue will destroy it."

"Very good Mr. Summers, 10 points to Gryffindor. Now, Mr. Petrelli, any ideas?" Arthur said, looking at his step-son.

"The Bluatschink; the Bluatschink is an evil water spirit that is found mainly in the river Lech in Tyrol, Austria. The name of the beast is combined from the words "Bluat", meaning blood and "Schink", being thigh. The creature has a humanoid appearance with the upper part of the body and the head being that of either a black bear's or a big black dog's. It might attack people being careless at the banks of the river and is especially dangerous for children. The monster pulls its victims into the river and eats them, sometimes drinking their blood first. To date, there is no defense against the Bluatschink; nothing but caution, awareness, and, as our fourth year teacher used to say, constant vigilance. Unless of course, one wishes to use Avada Kedavra. It should also be noted that, when classifying the Bluatschink, it is classified as a blood creature." Peter said and some squirmed with the way he said that last line; it sounded more like Snape talking than meek Peter Petrelli.

"Very good Mr. Petrelli; 20 points to Slytherin for also giving the attack pattern of the creature, as well as what I asked for. Now, Mr. Parkman, can you give us one?" Matt looked stunned that he was actually called upon; most of the time people ignored him. He thought about it, and finally came up with one that Hiro had told him about.

"The Hitodama; Hitodama are believed to be the souls of the newly dead taking form as mysterious fireballs. The word hitodama is a combination of the Japanese words hito, meaning "human", and tama, meaning "soul". Ghostly fires in Japan may also be called onibi meaning "demon fire". In Chinese they are called guǐ-huǒ (Pinyin) or gwäe-fo (Cantonese). Hitodama is the Japanese counterpart to the English "Will o' the wisp". Hitodama are usually said to be found near graveyards and in gloomy forests in summer time, where they are said to live. They are sometimes seen close to a sick or dying person as an apparition of the soul leaving the body before going to the other side. Most hitodama fade away or fall to the ground shortly after being spotted. The tricks they are known to play on people most is leading travelers off track and thereby making them lost. Some Japanese myths consider hitodama a trick of the kitsune, employing their "fox-fire" (kitsune-bi) to lead travelers astray. Like the Bluatschink, there is no real defense against the Hitodama, but Expecto Patronum usually helps drive them away long enough for you to get away, though they are, in truth, rather harmless to human beings. Also, as Peter said, it should be noted that the classification of the Hitodama is as a fire creature." Everyone was mainly staring at him, shocked; everyone thought he was brainless muscle.

"Everyone knows he used his ability for that." Ron whispered to Hermione quietly, but not quietly enough that Nathan was unable to hear it.

"Mr. Weasley, would you care to share with the rest of the class what you just said?"

"Sure, I was just saying that the only reason Parkman knew all of that stuff is because he used his ability to find out something so he wouldn't seem like the idiot that he is." Ron said with a sneer as Matt obviously got angry, as did many mutants and many Slytherins; while most didn't know Parkman all that well, they knew he wouldn't use his ability for personal gain.

"Mr. Weasley, it may interest you to know that I put a charm on this classroom that prevents those with abilities from using their powers, making it impossible for Mr. Parkman to use his telepathy. If you bothered to look at your spellbooks more than once a year, you would know that." A few of the Slytherins chuckled at that.

"If there is such a spell, then why isn't it cast on the school?" Hermione asked and Hunter had to fight the sigh that wanted to erupt from his throat.

"Ms. Granger, do you want to see the school blown up?" Arthur asked

"No, which is why I'm asking." Hermione said in a holier-than-thou tone.

"Well, then that makes it obvious that you don't know how to look farther than a book for answers; such a pity. Mr. Potter, could you please explain to Ms. Granger why the spell is only cast on classrooms by those that know what they are doing?" Arthur asked Hunter.

"The spell, while it does stop mutants from using their powers on a daily basis, does not stop a mutant from using their abilities during times of great emotions, such as anger. The explosion you mentioned would occur because the mutant in question has been unable to gain the necessary control to stop such a thing, due to being unable to train with their abilities on a day to day basis."

"50 points to Gryffindor, as well as 50 points to Slytherin for a perfectly marvelous explanation of a creature not many are sure about. However, I'm afraid that I will have to take 30 points from Gryffindor, seeing as how Mr. Weasley spoke out during class, remarking badly on another student and causing a disruption in my classroom, which I warned you about Mr. Weasley. I believe that I also said that if you did any of these things, you would surrender your wand to me." Arthur said as he held his hand out.

"You can't do this!" Hermione screeched.

"Miss. Granger, did you not learn enough from professor Dent? Do you wish to receive any more detention on the first day back? I told you all that I do not stand for intolerance in my classroom and what would happen should you choose to ignore my warnings." Nathan then summoned Ron's wand and gave it to his father.

"It would appear that you all need a jump-start of sorts in order for you all to realize just how important it is for you to grow up and put your childish ideals behind you. We are currently at war; we cannot be consumed by petty differences such as what other houses value and whatnot. I want you _all_ to write me an essay two pages long on why we cannot allow childish behavior to carry on while there is a war going on. It will be due next Monday, so there is no reason why you should not all have it done. Though I should warn you all now; any who does not do their homework shall discover I can be a thousand times worst than Voldemort when it comes to handing out punishment. Now, if you wish to spare yourselves a bit of time for later on, you may start your essays now." Everyone immediately grabbed some parchment and started writing. Only a few (cough-the mutants-cough) actually brainstormed exactly what they would say. That was when a thought struck Ted so he raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Sprague?" Nathan asked when he noticed the Slytherins hand raised.

"Is it alright if it is more than two pages?"

"Just as long as you try to keep it under ten, we don't mind." A few couldn't help but chuckle at the comment. Sooner than anyone thought, the bell wrung and they were all quite eager to leave but Arthur held them back for a moment.

"I know you all have Professor Howlett next. Let me warn all of you now, you mess around in his class and he will make your lives a living hell. I can assure you that, by the end of the month, you will all hate him and many of the other new teachers. Myself and my son included."

A/N: People, should I just give up on this story and devote all my time and energy to the others such as The Trinity? 'Cause seriously, it seems like this is my least popular story.


End file.
